Caprichosa
by maravilla121
Summary: Candy es una chica caprichosa, que hace una puesta con sus amigas de lograr conquistar a Albert Andrey un joven sencillo, que entra a trabajar a la univercidad donde ella estudia y con él que tubo un fuerte altercado, del cual ella quiere vengarse. ¿Logra su objetivo? ¿Y qué pasara cuando Albert se entere de las verdaderas intenciones de Candy para asercase a él?
1. Chapter 1

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Como todas las mañanas Candy White se despertaba con el llamado de su nana Pony, una buena mujer que la criado como a una hija. La madre de Candy murió hace un par de años, quedando sola con su padre, con que tiene una mala relación.

Candy ha vivido con muchas comodidades, gracia a la situación económica de su padre, que es dueño de una de las constructoras más grandes de Chicago. Sin embargo ella no es feliz, siente que le falta la lo más importante la atención y el cariño de él, al que ve muy poco por su trabajo. Por eso Candy se ha vuelto una chica caprichosa, que desprecia a todos los hombres ya que piensa que todos son frio y sin sentimientos como su padre.

-Ya mi niña es hora de levantarse –le dijo Pony moviéndole la espalda.

-Nana déjame dormir, tengo mucho sueño –contesto Candy tapándose la cara con las sabanas.

-Ya es tarde, tienes que ir a la universidad.

-No quiero…

-Candy por favor…déjate de comportarte como una niña. Ya eres una mujer y tienes que hacerte responsable de tus estudios, no desea tanto ser publicista y convertirte en una joven independiente.

-Está bien nana ya no sigas… me voy a levantar –dijo Candy saliendo de la cama vestida con un piyama color azul.

-Así me gusta mi niña, ve a darte un baño para que desayunes.

-¿Y papa ya se levantó? –pregunto Candy aunque sabía la repuesta.

-Si se fue muy temprano a la empresa.

-Claro como siempre, y llega muy tarde en la noche, por eso prácticamente no lo veo –comentó Candy con una mirada triste – ¡Como extraño a mama!

Pony se acercó a ella y la abrazo con cariño.

-No te pongas triste mi niña, tu sabe que yo siempre voy a estar aquí contigo.

-Lo se nana…Pero ya no te preocupes voy a estar bien. Mejor me voy a bañar.

Candy camino hasta el baño, que estaba en su misma habitación, que era un cuarto amplio de paredes color rosa, tenía un alto ventanal de cortinas blanca, en un esquina había un inmenso armario de una fina madera, en un costado un escritorio donde Candy tenía su notebook, unos libros y lápices. Su cama era de dos plazas con muchos almohadones y sabana de seda, en frente de la cama estaba un LED que estaba en la pared y en un rincón un cómodo sofá de color rosado que combinaba con la habitación.

-¿Que ropa te vas a colocar? –le pregunto Pony caminado hasta el armario.

-Unos jeans y mi blusa favorita, la color rojo –le grito Candy desde el baño.

Más tarde Candy que era una bella rubia de encantadores ojos verdes, llegaba a una de las mejores universidades de Chicago, en su automóvil, de color azul que su padre le había regalado hace algunos meses. Lo estaciono en el estacionamiento de la universidad y de inmediato bajo con su bolso y una carpeta en la mano.

-¡Hola preciosa, te estaba esperando! –la saludo un joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules.

Era Terry Granchester un chico muy guapo que estudia ingeniería informática. Es amigo de la infancia de Candy y su pretendiente número uno, aunque ella siempre lo está despreciando ya que lo encuentra muy arrogante.

-¿Terry que quieres? –le pregunto Candy fastidiada ya que él siempre la esta molestado.

-Solo practicar…un rato.

-No puedo…tengo que entrar a mi clase –contesto la rubia caminado al interior de la universidad, mientras Terry la seguía.

-Candy no seas así…será que nunca me vas a perdonar por el beso que te di la fuerza.

Candy lo miro con una inmensa rabia, recordando aquel beso, que fue la semana pasada en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su prima Annie.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, porque me provoca darte otra cachetada.

-¡Por favor no… aun me duele la cara! –le dijo Terry burlándose.

-¡Terry porque no me dejas de molestar!

-Hasta que decidas ser mi novia.

Candy detuvo sus pasos y lo miro de frente.

-Jamás me convierte en tu novia, así que es mejor que te busque a otra, porque yo no estoy disponible –le aclaro Candy con altives y marchándose hacia la cafetería de la universidad donde vio a sus amigas.

-Caprichosa algún día vas hacer mía –murmuro Terry mirándola como se marchaba.

Candy llego hasta la mesa donde estaba su prima Annie y amigas Patty y Susana que eran su compañera de publicidad.

-¡Hola chicas! –las saludo sentando en la mesa.

-Te vimos con Terry ¿qué quería? –le pregunto Patty.

Patty era una chica de cabello castaño, ojos cafés con anteojos y piel blanca, es la más matea de grupo y tiene un buen sentido del humor.

-Lo mismo de siempre, molestarme para que sea su novia –contesto Candy con indiferencia.

-Lo que pasa que la está muy enamorado de ti –le dijo Susana que hacía mucho tiempo sentía algo por Terry.

Susana era rubia de ojos azules, tiene un carácter tranquilo hasta un poco tímido.

-No me interesa…es un petulante.

-¡Pero muy guapo! –añadió Annie que es una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Ella es la prima de Candy y es estudiante de psicología.

-Cuidado prima no te valla a escuchar, tu novio Archie –le advirtió Candy.

-Tienes razón con lo celoso que es…

-Debes cuidar a tu novio Annie –le dijo Patty moviendo un lápiz que tenía en una de sus manos – ¡Los hombre solteros están muy escasos!

-¿Eso es verdad? –añadió Susana.

-Chicas no se preocupen por eso…nosotras las mujeres podemos vivir perfectamente sin tener un hombre lado –dijo Candy.

-¡Hablo la feminista del grupo!–exclamo Patty en tono de broma.

-Yo no soy ninguna feminista, lo que pasa que yo no necesitó un hombre para ser feliz –aclaro Candy con seguridad –Pretendientes no me faltan y a todos los rechazo.

-Lo que pasa que mi prima nunca se ha enamorado –intervino Annie –Por qué el día que eso pase, ella cambiará de opinión.

-¡Annie no digas tonterías yo nunca me voy enamorar!

-¿Candy cómo puedes decir eso? El amor es algo muy hermoso –le dijo Susana dando un fuerte suspiro.

-Susana y ese suspiro –le preguntó Patty – ¿No me digas que tu…?

Susana se puso muy nerviosa, ya que no quería que sus amigas supieran que estaba enamora de Terry.

-No… yo no estoy enamorada de nadie.

Annie se paró de la silla.

-Bueno chicas yo las dejos, mi clase de sicología esta por comenzar, nos vemos esta tarde en mi casa.

-Ok Annie –le dijo Patty.

-¿Y nosotros también nos vamos? –pregunto Candy.

-Nuestra clase se suspendió amiga –le respondió Patty -Así que mejor trabajemos en el afiche, tenemos que entregarlo pasado mañana.

-Yo voy por un café primero –dijo Candy, caminando hasta la cafetería, donde compro uno.

La rubia lo recibió, pero al voltear su cuerpo choco con un joven alto, que estaba detrás de ella provocando que se le derramara el café encima de su blusa.

-¡Idiota! –le grito Candy mirando su ropa.

-Lo siento…-trato de disculparse el individúo acercándose a ella para ayudarla.

-¡No me toque, mira lo que hiso me mancho mi blusa favorita! –se quejó Candy mirándosela.

-Por favor señorita fijándose en esa ridiculez, pesen que se había quemado –le dijo él.

Candy sintiéndose furiosa por las palabras de aquel desconocido, levanto la cabeza encontrándose con la presencia del hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, alto, rubio, con una mirada misteriosa y unos labios que provocaba besar.

-¡Como se atreve hablarme de esta manera! –le reclamo la rubia –¿Usted que se cree?

-Yo no me creo nada señorita, usted es la que se cree miss universo, al preocuparse de una simple prenda de vestir.

Un grupo de estudiantes que había estado presenciando la escena se echando a reír, provocando que Candy se sintiera más furiosa de lo que estaba.

-¡No le permito que se burle de mi…no sabe con quién está metiendo!

-No me amenaza señorita, fue usted la que tuvo la culpa al no fijarse que yo estaba detrás suyo.

En ese momento llegaron Patty y Susana.

-¿Amiga que te paso? –le pregunto Susana.

-¡Este imbécil me boto el café! –respondió Candy roja de la rabia.

-¡Yo no soy ningún imbécil! –le reclamo él.

-¡Claro que lo es! –le grito Candy

-Mejor me voy, no me interesa seguir discutiendo con una chica tan presumida y mal educada como usted.

Fueron las últimas palabras del rubio y se marchó.

-¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar!–exclamo Candy con indignación.

-¿Quién será? –pregunto Susana –Nunca lo había visto en la universidad.

-No lo sé… ¿pero tiene que ayudarme averiguar quién es? –les pidió Candy.

-¿Para qué amiga? –le pregunto Patty.

-Por qué voy a vengarme de el –respondió Candy levantando la ceja.

Patty y Susana se miraron en ese instante.

-Candy no tiene sentido, tampoco fue para tanto –le dijo Susana.

-Para mí lo fue, me humillo delate de todos y lo va pagar muy caro.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –le pregunto Patty con curiosidad.

-¡Voy hacer que se enamore de mí! –contesto Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

Patty y Susana se volvieron a mirar, sin entender las palabras de su amiga ¿Acaso Candy se había vuelto loca, en querer conquistar a un completo desconocido?

Continuara…

**Hola lindas chicas, estoy con otro de mis fic de nuestros rubios, espero que les guste y dejes sus comentarios. **

**Un abrazo con mucho cariño a la distancia…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

Albert Andrey era un joven sencillo, trabajador y con un gran talento para la pintura, su gran sueño es convertirse en un gran pintor. Él vive en un pequeño departamento en un viejo edificio de la ciudad de Chicago con su hermana Dortoy una joven de buenos sentimientos con la que tiene una excelente relación.

-Hermanito te prepare una rico plato de pasta –le dijo la joven colocándole el plato en la mesa.

-¡Vuele delicioso! –exclamo Albert oliendo el plato –Tengo mucha hambre, así que tendrás que repetirme.

-No hay problema prepare suficiente ¿Y cómo te fue en tu primer día de trabajo?

-Muy bien, el director de la universidad es un hombre muy agradable, así que trabajare muy a gusto haciéndome cargo de la biblioteca –le conto Albert tomando un sorbo de jugo –Lo malo que tuve un percance, con una de esa chicas que estudian en la universidad.

-¿Fue algo grave? –pregunto Doroty preocupada.

-No una tontería, choco conmigo en la cafetería y se le derramo el café encima de su ropa –respondió Albert recordando aquel momento – ¡Me armo un escándalo!

-Me imagino, esas chica piensa que como tiene dinero se creen intocables.

-Así es hermanita. Ojala que no vuelva a tener problemas con ella.

-¿Y era bonita?

Albert se quedó pensativo por un minuto, recordando aquella bella rubia de ojos verdes, que a pesar del incidente le llamo mucho la atención.

-Si muy hermosa, pero se ve que es la típica niña rica caprichosa.

-Tienes que tener cuidado de esas jóvenes, son muy peligrosas.

-Lo se Doroty –sonrió Albert –Tu no te preocupes yo solo voy a la universidad a cumplir con mi trabajo. Le conté al director que soy pintor, así que dijo que cuando tuviera tiempo vendría a ver los cuadros.

-¡Genial! Así te puede comprar algunos.

-Eso espero…mira que el dinero no nos viene nada de mal. ¿Y has visto a Tom?

Tom era el novio de Doroty y pronto pensaban en casarse.

-Me llamo esta mañana, dijo que vendría por la noche.

-Que bien, entonces cuando termine de comer voy a comprar unas cervezas para compartir con mi futuro cuñado.

%%%%

Candy se encontraba en casa de su prima Annie, tomando el sol vestida con un bikini estampado, en la piscina con sus amigas, que estaban practicando alegremente, sin embargó ella, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había pasado en la mañana con aquel desconocido, preguntándose quien podría ser.

-¿Candy que te parece si cuando termine el primer semestre en la universidad, nos vamos unos días a Florida? –le pregunto Annie que estaba con Patty y Susana sumergida en la piscina.

La rubia estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no escucho la voz de su prima.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! –la llamo Patty con una voz alta al ver que no respondía.

-¿Que pasa?–pregunto la rubia volviendo a la realidad.

-Primas en que planeta te encuentras –le dijo Annie.

-Estaba con mi mente en otro lugar.

-¿Amiga no seguirás que estaba penando en lo que dijiste esta mañana? –le pregunto Susana –De conquistar al chico que te derramo el café.

-Por supuesto que lo sigo pensando –admitió Candy –Ese idiota no va reír de mí, voy a darle una vuela lección.

-Candy por favor…si ni siquiera sabes ¿quién es?

-Pero ya lo sabré Susana.

-Lo que pasa que parece que nuestra amiga, se enamoró de él, y no la culparía porque está muy guapo –dijo Patty divertida.

-¡Patty como se te ocurre decir algo así! -la regaño Candy molesta – ¡Solo quiero vengarme de él!

-Pero no creo que te desea tan fácil –le dijo Patty.

-Lo será chicas ¿qué les parece si hacemos una apuesta?

-¡Una apuesta! –repitió Susana.

-Si no logro conquistar al rubio de esta mañana yo les pago a todas la estadía en Florida.

-Me gusta, así me ahorro ese dinero –contesto Patty.

-Cuidado Patty no te ilusiones, yo estoy dispuesta a ganar –le advirtió Candy.

-Prima a mí no me parece lo que quieres hacer –le dijo Annie –Te puedes terminar mintiendo en algún problema.

-Annie no exageres es solo un juego –contesto Candy sin preocupación.

-Si como no…Candy confiesa de una vez que ese chico te gusto –le dijo Patty con una risita picara.

-¿De que chico están hablando, que le gusta a Candy? –pregunto Terry que llego en ese momento con Archie y su hermano Stear.

Archie era el novio de Annie también estudiante de psicología y su hermano Stear que es compañero de Terry ya que también estudia ingeniería informáticas. Ambos son los mejore amigos de Terry.

-De alguien que tú no conoces Terry –le respondió Candy parándose de la silla, donde estaba tirada.

-¿No me diga Candy que ya tienes novio? –le pregunto Archie.

-Claro que no…

-Pero estas saliendo con alguien ¿verdad? –le pregunto Terry en tono de celos.

-Terry si estoy saliendo con alguien ese no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro que lo es, porque tú eres mía.

Candy se echó a reír.

-¡Por favor Terry yo nunca he sido tuya!

-¡Pero algún día lo serás! –le dijo Terry tomándole el brazo.

-¡Eso será solo en tus sueños Terry! –le contesto Candy soltándose de él y tirándolo a la piscina, provocando la risa de todos.

-¡Esta me las pagas Candy White! –le grito Terry furioso

-¿Cuando quieras Terry?

-¡Ya Candy, Terry no se peleen! –les pidió Stear -Mejor pidamos una rica pizza para compartir.

-¿Es una buena idea? –apoyo Patty.

-Yo mejor me voy –dijo Candy –Se me quitaron las ganas de seguir aquí.

-¿Pero amiga como que te vas? –le dijo Susana saliendo de la piscina.

-Me voy, nos vemos mañana en la universidad –se despidió Candy yéndose al interior de la casa de Annie para cambiarse de ropa.

-Voy a buscarla –dijo Annie saliendo de la piscina.

-Annie déjala que se vaya, es otro de los berrinches de Candy para llamar la atención –comentó Terry.

-De todos modos voy a buscarla.

Archie se le puso enfrente.

-Mi amor no insita si Candy se quiere es porque a lo mejor desea estar sola. No olvides que ella tiene un carácter muy especial.

-Si tienes razón Archie, es mejor dejarla sola –dijo Annie volviendo a la piscina.

%%%%

Cuando Candy se fue de casa de su prima Annie en su automóvil, en el camino recordó que su nana Pony le había pedido que le comprara una frambuesa para preparar un rico pastel, así que la rubia busco el supermercado más cercano y se bajó a comprarlas. Al bajarse de su automóvil en el estacionamiento, vio a lo lejos al chico con el que había tenido en incidente del café, que iba saliendo del supermercado. De inmediato camino hasta el, pensando que era la oportunidad que estaba necesitando conocerlo y saber quién era realmente.

-¡Hola! –lo saludo Candy quedando frente de él.

Albert la miro fijamente, sintiendo que tendría nuevamente problemas con ella.

-No tengo ganas de pelear con usted señorita –le dijo el a la defensiva.

-No se preocupe no quiero pelear–le sonrió –Yo quería pedirle disculpa, por mi mala actitud esta mañana.

Albert se quedó extrañado, con el cambio de actitud de la rubia, dándose cuenta que todo podría ser una mentira.

-Valla me alegra que haya recapacitado, yo no tuve la culpa que se haya caído su café en su linda blusa –le dijo Albert en tono de burla.

Candy lo miro sintiendo ganas de matarlo, por su burla pero se contuvo ya que tenía ser amable con él, para que cayera en su encantos y ganarle la puesta a sus amigas.

-Fue una niñería de mi parte, preocuparme de una simple blusa.

-Así fue señorita…

-Me llamo Candy White y usted.

-Albert Andrey y puedes tratarme de tu –le dijo él siguiéndole el juego.

-Tu también puedes tratarme de tú –le sonrió –Y que hacías en la universidad porque nunca te había visto antes ¿Eres alumno nuevo?

-No… yo no tengo dinero para estudiar en una universidad como esa. Entre a trabajar ahí en la biblioteca.

-Entonces nos vamos a ver muy seguido, yo siempre voy a la biblioteca a estudiar con mis compañeras.

-Bueno Candy ya tengo que irme.

-Y dónde vives Albert, si quieres te puedo llevar en mi carro –le ofreció Candy con simpatía.

-No gracias…no corresponde.

-Pero si no tiene nada de malo. Además podemos practicar un poco más, para conocernos mejor ¿Quién no dice que terminemos siendo amigos?

Albert le mosto una sonrisa.

-Haber muchachita caprichosa, no sé a qué estás jugando –dio unos pasos hacia ella –Pero yo no pienso caer en tu juego, así que es mejor que no te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Albert y se marchó, mientras Candy se le quedó mirando furiosa por su desprecio.

-¡Imbécil claro que vas a caer en mi juego! –exclamo Candy con seguridad.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, muchas gracias por sus cometatario que son muy importate para mi, y gracias a las que colocaron mi fic en sus favoritas.**

**Azukrita - skarllet northman -Elluz -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**

**mfloresmayes -Lucre Lpez -VivianArdlay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

Un par de días después, de que Candy se encontró con Albert en el supermercado, Candy estaba en su habitación tirada en la cama, pensando cual sería el próximo paso que daría para lograr conquístalo, ya que se había dado cuenta que Albert, era un hombre serio que no se dejaría llevar tan fácilmente por los encanto de ella. Había ido un par de veces a la biblioteca para hablar con él, pero este la evitaba para no dirigirle la palabras y eso la tenía muy molesta.

-Mi niña te traje un rico vaso de leche –le dijo Pony entrando a la habitación de la rubia.

-Nana no debiste molestar.

-Es que no comiste casi nada en la cena –le dijo Pony dejándole el vaso de leche en el velador.

-¿A ti te darían gana de comer sola?

-Mi niña tu padre aviso que tenía que quedarse más tarde en el trabajo.

-¡Nana por favor deja de justifiques a papa, a él no le interesa estar conmigo!–dijo Candy alterada – ¡Yo soy estorbo para él!

Pony se sentó en la cama de la rubia y la abrazo.

-Candy no me gusta que hables así, con tanto resentimiento.

-Solo digo la verdad nana, papa nunca nos ha querido –admitió Candy con los ojos lloros –Al igual que ha mama a ella tampoco la quiso, siempre se pasaban peleando.

-Ya no te acuerde de eso mi niña, te hace daño.

-Es algo que no puedo olvidar nana.

El celular de Candy sonó.

-Nana pásame el celular, está encima de el escritorio.

-Si mi niña.

Pony le paso el celular y se marchó de la recamara.

-¡Hola Patty! –la saludo Candy.

-Amiga esta noche tenemos panorama –le dijo Patty entusiasmada –Archie no invitó a su casa, sus padre se fueron de viaje, Annie me acaba de avisar me dijo que te llamara.

-Lo siento amiga, pero no tengo ganas de ir, de seguro va estar Terry y no quiero encontrarme con él.

-Pero Candy…no le hagas caso a Terry, anda ven Susana también irán.

-No tengo muchas ganas de salir.

-¡Candy no te vuelvas aburrida! –le insistió Patty –¡Además hay algo que tengo que contarte de Albert!

-¡De Albert! –repitió Candy con ojos iluminados.

-Si…pero te lo diré si vienes con nosotras a casa de Archie.

-Está bien iré.

-Entonces nos vemos en casa de Archie.

-Ok.

Más tarde Candy vestida con unos jeans negros y un top azul, llegaba a la casa de Archie y Stear Cowel que era una hermosa residencia ya que sus padres tenían mucho dinero.

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la piscina de la residencia, donde también había otros amigos de la universidad disfrutando de una buena música, tragos y pizza.

-Candy que bueno que viniste –le dijo Susana que estaba sentada con Patty en una mesa redonda, tomado piña colada.

Annie se encontraba bailando con su novio.

-No te tenía muchos ánimos de venir –contesto Candy sentándose en la mesa.

-¿Candy que te pasa, se te ve muy desaminada? –le pregunto Susana.

-Lo que pasa que se le hacho difícil conquistar al chico del café –respondió Patty.

-Por favor Patty, si solo el hablado con él una sola vez, no he tenido la oportunidad de continuar con mi plan.

-Lo sé… por eso te pedí que vinieras, porque me entere que el tal Albert es pintor.

-¡Pintor! –repitió Candy sorprendida.

-¡Sí! Me lo contó la secretaria de la biblioteca, me dijo que el director de la universidad le compro un par de cuadros.

-Así que tu galán tiene dotes de artistas –comentó Susana tomando un sorbo de piña colada.

-Perfecto eso me va servir como excusa para lograr mi objetivo.

-¿Cuéntanos Candy que vas hacer? –le pregunto Patty curiosa.

-Le pediré que me haga un retrato.

-Es una buena idea…

-Si Patty posare para él y así lograre conquistarlo para cumplir con mi venganza.

-Aparte de ganar la apuesta ¿verdad? –le dijo Susana.

-¿De que apuesta están hablando chicas?–pregunto Stear que llego en ese momento.

Candy y sus amigas se miraron.

-De una apuesta que hicimos con las chicas, no es nada importante –respondió Candy un poco nerviosa.

-Son cosas de mujer Stear –añadió Susana.

-Bueno en eso no me meto ¿Patty por que no vamos a bailar? –le pidió a ella.

-Claro vamos –contesto Patty parándose de la mesa.

Ambos se fueron, donde los demás chicos estaban bailando.

-No sé por qué pienso que Patty y Stear terminara de novios –comentó Susana.

-Aunque Patty dice que Stear no le gusta, en el fondo esta loquita por el –añadió Candy –¿Y tu Susana hay algún chico que te guste?

Susana se puso muy nerviosa con la pregunta de su amiga ya que no deseaba que supiera que ella estaba enamora de Terry.

-No…amiga –respondió –Voy al baño vuelvo enseguida.

-Ok Susana.

Terry que estaba practicando con unos amigos, al ver que Candy se quedó sola, se dirigió hasta ella.

-Qué bueno verte preciosa –le dijo Terry sentándose a su lado.

-Lo hice por las chicas, porque no tenía ningunas ganas de encontrarme contigo –le contesto Candy mirando con indiferencia.

-Candy no me trates así si, vengo en son de paz ¿No quieres bailar conmigo?

-¡No Terry!

-Preciosa hagamos las pases, después de todo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos niños.

-Está bien Terry…pero estas advertido otra de tus tonterias y no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra de por vida.

-Te lo prometo –le dijo Terry sabiendo que no cumpliría su promesa. Candy le gustaba demasiado y aria cualquier cosa para conquistarla.

-Ok –contesto Candy con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces bailamos?

-¡Si bailamos!

%%%%

El lunes por la mañana Candy apenas llego a la universidad, se dirigió a la biblioteca para ver a Albert que estaba en uno de los estantes donde estaban los libros colocando unos nuevos que había llegado.

-¡Hola Albert! –lo saludo Candy.

-¿Necesitas un libro? –le pregunto Albert sin mirarla.

-No quiera hablar contigo de otro asunto.

-No puedo…estoy trabajando.

-¡Albert no seas grosero, escúchame por favor! –le dijo Candy con molestia.

El término de guardar el último libro y la miro de frente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres muchachita caprichosa? –le pregunto fastidiado.

-Me entere de que eres pintor y deseo que me hagas un retrato.

-¡Que! –exclamo Albert sorprendido.

-¡Que me hagas un retrato!

-¡Olvídalo Candy! –le contesto Albert.

La rubia lo siguió frunciendo el ceño, por la reacción él.

-¡Como te atreves a tratarme de esta manera! ¿Quién te crees que eres? –le grito la rubia alterada.

Albert cansado por la impertinencia de Candy la tomo del brazo y la arrincono en el estante de los libros, quedando muy sequita de ella, llegando hasta sentir el fino perfume de la rubia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi muchachita caprichosa? ¡Que te bese! –le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Candy lo miro tragando salida, sintiendo su corazón acelerado y un templo por todo el cuerpo, al tener aquel apuesto rubio tan cerquita de ella, que no era capaz de pronunciar palabras.

Terry llego a la biblioteca en ese instante, cuando vio a Candy y Albert que estaban a punto de besarse, rápidamente se escondido detrás de un estante para que no lo vieran.

¿Qué está pasando con Candy y ese tipo?, pensó Terry con ganas de ir a golpearlo…pero se contuvo y se fue de la biblioteca con la intención de averiguar sobre aquel asunto.

Candy muy nerviosa se apartó de Albert bruscamente.

-¿Que te paso Candy te arrepentiste que te besara? –le dijo Albert burlándose.

-¡Yo no quiero que me beses!

-¿Esta segura?

-Claro que lo estoy… eres tú el que se muere por besarme.

Albert se echó a reír.

-No me interesa besarte Candy –le dijo –¡Lo único que deseo es que me dejes en paz!

La rubia no dejo de sentirse herida por sus palabras, al recordar que su padre también la trataba con esa indiferencia, que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrima.

-¡Eres igual a mi padre!–le grito Candy yéndose del lugar.

Albert se quedó mirándola confundido por su actitud y preguntándose porque lo había comparado con su padre.

%%%%

Terry apenas termino su primera clase de ingeniería, se reunió con Archie y Stear en la cafetería de la universidad, donde le comento la escena que haba presenciado entre Candy y el tipo que trabaja en la biblioteca.

-¿Terry estas seguro que Candy y ese joven se iban a besar? –le pregunto Archie incrédulo, mientras tomaba una bebida en lata.

-¡Completamente seguro! –respondió Terry –Hasta sentí ganas de golpear a ese imbécil, pero me contuve.

-Yo no creo que Candy se involucré con un empleado de la universidad –añadió Stear.

-A mi también me cuenta creerlo –admitió Terry –No sé por qué pienso que aquí hay algo extraño, y ustedes tienes que ayudarme averiguarlo.

-¡Nosotros! –exclamaron Archie y Stear al mismo tiempo.

-Si ustedes, sobre todo tu Archie. Quiero que le preguntes a Annie si Candy y ese imbécil tiene una relación amorosa.

-Por favor Terry… Annie no me dirá nada…ella es muy reservada con los asuntos de los demás.

-Archie es tu novia…tu podrás convencerla.

-No se…no quisiera meterme en ese asunto, si Candy se llegara a enterar nos mata…

-Mi hermano tiene razón…-intervino Stear –No quiérenos tener problemas con Candy.

Terry se levantó de un salto de la silla.

-¡Con amigos como ustedes, no necesito enemigos! –exclamo con molestia.

-Terry no te enojes es que…-le dijo Stear.

-Es que nada…Archie te estoy pidiendo que me ayuden y no lo hacen, tendré que buscarme otros amigos.

-Está bien Terry trate de averiguar algo con Annie –le dijo Archie tomando el ultimo sorbo de su bebida.

-Gracias amigo –le dijo Terry volviéndose a sentar –Estoy es muy importante para mí, porque Candy me gusta demasiado y no voy a dejar que nadie me la quite y mucho menos ese imbécil.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y buenos deseos para este año 2015. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, que son muy importantes para mí.**

**mimi -skarllet northman - Elluz – Guest - patty - Azukrita  
>mfloresmayes -chidamami - Faby Andley <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

Cuando Albert llego a su departamento en la tarde después de una larga jornada de trabajo en la universidad, se puso a pintar uno de sus cuadros en una pequeña habitación donde guardaba sus pinturas. Sin embargó no se podía concentrar, no dejaba de pensar en Candy y en el beso que estuvo a punto de darle, y por otro lado la repentina reacción de ella, al salir llorando y comprarlo con su padre. Que estaba pasando realmente con aquella chica y que era lo que quería de él.

-Albert te traje un rico jugo de naranja –le dijo Doory entrando al cuarto.

-Gracias hermanita –le contesto Albert tomando el jugo y bebiéndolo.

-Ese cuadro te esta quedando precioso, tiene mucho talento para pintar.

-Me encanta hacerlo.

-Lo se Albert –le dijo Doroty tomándole el hombro -Estoy esperando que llegue Tom, para que cenemos.

-Me alegra que tu relación con él, marche muy bien.

-Si Tom es el amor de mi vida –dijo Doroty suspirando – ¿Y tú no estás saliendo con alguna chica?

Albert tomo el último sorbo de jugo y se le paso la copa a su hermana.

-No Doroty no tengo tiempo para eso…

-Pero Albert siempre hay tiempo para el amor. Además eres un hombre muy guapo, estoy segura que debes tener muchas admiradoras.

-No me interesa tener novia…yo siempre he sido un hombre libre, que no le gusta las atadura.

-Hay hermanito, lo que pasa que no has conocido una chica que te robe el corazón –le dijo Doroty con una sonrisa –Espero que cuando eso te pase, no sea de una de esas jóvenes ricas de la universidad.

-Que tonterías dices Doroty, un chica como esas jamás se fijaría en mí.

-Y esa tal Candy, que te estaba molestando ¿qué paso con ella? –le pregunto.

-Esa muchacha me tiene muy desconcertado –admitió Albert volviendo a pintar –Hoy estuve a punto de besarla.

-¡Que! –exclamó Doroty horrorizada.

-¡Que casi la bese! –repitió Albert recordando aquel momento –Se enteró que soy pintor y me dijo que le hiciera un retrato.

-Hay hermanito no me gusta nada lo que está pasando con esa chica –dijo Doroty preocupada -¡Albert tienes que alejarte de ella!

-Es Candy la que siempre me busca…no sé qué es lo quiere de mí. Estoy pensando en seguirle el juego para averiguarlo.

-Pero Albert…puedes perder hasta tu trabajo si te involucrar con esa chica.

-No te preocupes Doroty seré cuidadoso, pero tengo que saber qué es lo que pretende Candy conmigo.

%%%%

Dos días después Candy invito a sus compañeras de publicidad Patty y Susana a estudiar su casa, ya que tendrían que dar el último examen para cerrar el primer semestre. Todas se encontraban en la habitación de Candy sentadas en una amplia alfombra donde tenían sus notebook y algunos libros.

-Este ramo de marketing es el que menos me gusta –comento Patty mirando su notebook.

-A mí tampoco me gusta mucho –añadió Susana –Pero es necesario para ser una buena publicista.

-Pensar que todavía nos queda más de tres años para terminar la carrera –se quejó Candy que estaba tirada en el suelo de guata y con los codos apoyados.

-Pero tres años pasan volando, lo importante que nos pongamos las pilas y terminando siendo las mejores publicitas de la promoción- dijo Patty.

-¡Siii! –gritaron Candy y Susana.

-Además ahora que vamos a terminar el primer semestre, tendremos unos días de descaso –continuo Patty con entusiasmó.

-Y nos iremos a Florida –añadió Susana.

Pony entro a la habitación, con una bandeja en las manos.

-Niñas les traje unos ricos sándwiches y bebidas –le dijo ella dejando la bandeja en una mesita redonda.

-¡Que rico!–exclamo Patty.

-No debió molestarse –le dijo Susana.

-No es ninguna molestia, tiene que alimentarse bien.

-Gracias nana –le dijo Candy.

-Bueno yo las dejaos, para que sigan estudiando –dijo Pony saliendo de la habitación.

-Comamos chicas –le sugirió Candy parándose de la alfombra para acercar la bandeja.

-Ya tenía un poco de hambre –admitió Patty sacando un sándwich.

El celular de Candy sonó en ese momento.

-¿Quién será?-se preguntó la rubia.

-A lo mejor es Annie–le dijo Susana.

Candy se dirigió hasta la cama donde se le había quedado el celular lo tomo y miro dándose cuenta que no era un numero conocido.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto curiosa.

-¡Soy Albert!

-¡Albert! –exclamo la rubia parpadeando rápidamente.

Patty y Susana se miraron asombradas.

-¿Cómo te conseguiste mi número? –le pregunto Candy.

-Me lo dio tu prima Annie, me la encontré en la biblioteca –respondo él –Te llamaba porque lo pensé mejor y voy hacerte el retrato.

-¿De verdad?

-Si necesitó ganar un poco de dinero.

-Perfecto, te pagare muy bien.

-Por eso quiero que vengas está tarde a mi departamento, para comenzar a trabajar en tu retrato.

-¡Esta tarde! –repitió Candy mirando a sus amigas.

-Si…pero si no puedes, lo dejamos para otro día.

-No…claro que puedo –contesto la rubia apresurada– ¿Dame tu dirección?

Candy rápidamente le pidió a una de sus amiga una hoja y un lápiz y apunto la dirección que Albert le dicto.

-¿Entonces nos vemos a las ocho en tu departamento?

-Si Candy te estaré esperando.

Cuando la rubia termino de hablar dio un brinco de alegría.

-¡Conseguí lo que quería! –exclamo eufórica –Ahora si podre comenzar mi venganza contra ese imbécil ¡Y ganarles a apuesta!

-Amiga no crees que puede ser peligroso que vallas sola al departamento de ese hombre –le dijo Susana.

-No te preocupes, me dijo que vivía con su hermana.

-De todos modos es mejor que no vallas.

-Susana no exageres no me pasara nada –dijo Candy sin preocupación –No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad de conquistar a Albert.

-Espero amiga que las cosas salgan como tú quieres y no te terminas metiendo en problemas –le advirtió Patty.

-¡Tranquilas todo saldrá como lo tengo planeado!–exclamo Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

%%%%

Cerca de las ocho de la noche, Candy llego en su automóvil, al viejo edificio donde vivía Albert. De inmediato se bajó del vehículo y subió al tercer piso donde estaba el departamento de él. Un poco nerviosa toco la puerta, cuando Albert la abrió sus miradas se mesclaron por instante.

-Pasa Candy –le dijo él.

Ella entro al interior del departamento, dándose cuenta que era un lugar sencillo. En la sala había un juego de sillones de color verde, una mesita de centro de madera, una alfombra artesanal en el piso, algunas plantas, algunos cuadros en la paredes que le llamaron la atención a la rubia por lo bello que eran.

-Toma asiento –le ofreció Albert con amabilidad.

Candy se sentó en unos de los sillones del la sala.

-Gracias ¿y tu hermana?–le pregunto.

-Está en su habitación viendo televisión, así que no te preocupes no estamos solos –le dijo Albert en tono de broma al ver la incomodidad de la rubia – ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No gracias.

-Bueno, entonces hablemos de cómo quieres que te haga el retrato.

-No se…-titubeo Candy – ¿Dame tu una idea?

Albert la miro colocándose una de sus manos en la pera.

-¿Qué te parece desnuda?

Candy lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojada.

-¡Cómo te atreves sugerirme algo así!–exclamo ella parándose del sillón.

-Tranquila muchachita caprichosa, es una broma.

-No me gusta esa clase de broma…es mejor que me valla ¡No estoy para tus burlas!

Candy con molestia camino hasta la puerta del departamento, pero Albert se le puso enfrente.

-No voy a dejar que te valla –le dijo Albert posesivamente –Tienes un rostro muy hermoso, así que me interesa pintarlo.

Candy le sonrió con coquetería.

-Está bien… pero no quiero más bromas.

-Te lo prometo. Acompáñeme al cuarto donde tengo mis pinturas.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, de inmediato Candy se puso a mirar los cuadros que Albert había pintado, quedando muy impresionada, por el talento que tenía el rubio para la pintura.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer Albert?–le pregunto.

-Siéntate en ese silla –le respondió Albert indicándole una silla de madera, que estaba en un rincón.

Candy camino hasta allá y se sentó.

-Perfecto voy a empezar a dibujar tu rostro –le dijo Albert.

El acomodo el bastidor donde pintaba y empezó a dibujar.

-¿Y haces mucho que te dedicas a la pintura? –le pregunto Candy.

-Si hace varios años…

-Se ve que tienes mucho talento.

-Gracias…!La pintura es mi gran pasión! –confeso Albert.

-¿Más que las mujeres? –le pregunto la rubia con una doble intensión.

Él la miro a los ojos.

-Si…

-Lo dices porque a lo mejor no has encontrado a la mujer de tu vida.

-A lo mejor…

-Pero has tenido novia ¿verdad?

Albert dejo de dibujar y con el lápiz en la mano camino hasta ella.

-Haber Candy… ¿Has venido a que te haga un retrato o a preguntarme sobre mi vida privada?

Ella lo observo un poco nerviosa.

-¡A que me hagas un retrato! –contesto.

-Bien…entonces mantén tu boquita cerrada y no me hagas más pregunta.

-Ok Albert…me mantendré callada –le dijo Candy sintiendo su corazón acelerado, por la cercanía del el rubio, algo que nunca le habia pasado con otro chico.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas chicas.<strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerles sus lindos comentarios del capítulo anterior.  
><strong>

**Soadora - skarllet northman –mfloresmayes - Elluz - Faby Andley - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313**


	5. Chapter 5

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

Después de ese encuentro Candy y Albert siguieron viéndose durante toda la semana, en el departamento de este, para seguir con el cuadro que Albert le estaba pintando a la rubia.

Había llegado el sábado y Candy salió de compras con su prima Annie, recorriendo viaria tienda de la cuidad, comprándose todo lo que le gustaba. Ya un poco cansadas de caminar, se pasaron a un restaurant donde pidieron un rico helado de chocolate.

-¡Hoy casi nos compramos todas las tiendas! –exclamo Annie probado el helado.

-A mí me hacía falta cambiar mi guarda ropa.

-El vestido verde con los zapatos del mismo tono los dejaras para la fiesta de la universidad del término del primer semestre.

-Si prima…

-¿Y Albert asistirá? –le pregunto Annie curiosa.

-No se… –contesto Candy pensativa –Me he dado cuenta que Albert tiene un carácter muy especial.

-¿Parece que no te ha sido muy fácil conquistarlo?

-La verdad si…él están diferente a los otros chicos, que he conocido –admitió Candy con los ojos iluminados.

-Claro es más mayor y se ve que es muy maduro.

-Si…pero aparte de eso…tiene algo…

-¿Prima no te estarás enamorado de él? –la interrumpió Annie.

-¡Claro que no Annie…!

-Es que hablas de una forma de Albert…que me hace pensar lo contrario.

-¡No digas tontería! –exclamo Candy comiendo un poco de helado.

-No es ninguna tontería Candy, el amor llega donde uno menos se lo espera…

-Annie mejor cambiemos de tema –le pidió Candy sintiendo que las palabras de su prima le tocaron muy afondo, ya que no podía negar que Albert le gusta y mucho.

-Bueno…hay algo que tengo que contarte.

-¿Que pasa Annie? –le pregunto Candy.

-El otro día Archie me empezó a preguntar sobre ti y si estas saliendo con algún chico.

-Qué extraño a Archie que le importa si yo salga con alguien, tu eres su novia no yo.

-Es que a Archie eso no le importa. Yo estoy segura que Terry esta detrás de todo esto.

Candy miro a su prima frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes razón…ese idiota no me va dejar en paz. ¿Espero que no le hayas contado nada a tu novio sobre Albert?

-No prima…

-Si Terry se llega a enterar echaría a perder mi plan.

-Candy por que no desiste de esa venganza, no tiene ningún sentido.

-No me pidas eso Annie, por que no lo voy hacer –dijo Candy con molestia –Albert tiene que pagar la humillación que me hiso pasar en la universidad. Tiene que enamorarse de mi así seré yo la que lo humille.

-Candy eso no está bien…no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

-¡Los hombre no tienen sentimientos!–dijo Candy pensando en su padre, mientras revolvía su helado.

-¿Y hoy te vas a ver con él?

-Si a la misma hora de siempre –respondió la rubia –Así que nos comemos los helados y nos vamos.

%%%%

Más tarde Candy al llegar a su residencia, subió a su habitación para dejar los paquetes de las comparas y darse un buen baño. Se cambió de ropa y coloco un jeans, acompañado de un top blanco, que se había comprado y una chaqueta negra. Se maquillo un poco y bajo para irse al departamento de Albert, pero en la sala se encontró a su padre que estaba parado junto a un ventanal.

-¿A dónde vas Candy?–le pregunto él.

Ronald White era un hombre alto, delgado, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

-Voy donde mis amigas –respondió Candy mintiendo.

-Lo siento pero no podrás ir, hoy tenemos invitados a cenar.

-Papa no me interesa quedarme a cenar con tus amistades –le dijo Candy con indiferencia.

-Se trata de los Granchester con su hijo Terry.

-¡No quiero ver a Terry papa!

-Pero porque… si ustedes son amigos, además ese joven está muy enamorado de ti –le dijo caminado hasta ella.

-¡A mi Terry no me gusta, así que no trates de imponérmelo!

-Candy por favor… Terry es el chico que te conviene es de buena familia, con mucho dinero tendrías un buen futuro con él.

-¿Valla papa desde cuando que te preocupas por mi futuro? –le dijo Candy en forma irónica.

-Hija yo sé que me estado alejado de ti por mi trabajo, pero eso no significa que no me importes –reconoció Ronald –Pony me hiso ver que estoy actuando mal contigo.

-Claro mi nana Pony tuvo que abrirte los ojos papa –lo miro Candy con resentimiento – ¡Tú no eres capaz solo darte cuenta de lo mucho que me haces falta!

-¡Candy no me hable de esa manera! Yo siempre me he preocupado de ti. Acaso no te he dado todo lo que has querido.

La rubia le mostro una leve sonrisa.

-Lo único que me has dado papa, han sido cosas materiales, pero nunca me has entregado tu cariño y atención ¡Tú nunca me has querido papa!

-Claro que te quiero Candy.

-¡Reconócelo papa que ni yo ni mama cuando estaba viva te importamos!

-Eso no es verdad…con tu madre teníamos diferencia pero yo la quería mucho –se defendió Ronald.

-No me mientas, munchas veces te escuche que le gritaba a mama que no la querías, y que si te casaste con ella fue por tus padre te obligaron, porque mama tenía una buena posición económica.

Ronald se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos, sabiendo que todo lo que le decía su hija era verdad, pero no debía admitirlo delante de ella.

-Estas equivocada las cosas no fueron así…

-Ya papa no te justifique...de los problemas que tuviste con mama–le dijo Candy llorando – Yo lo único que te pido es un poco de atención.

-¡Hija por favor…tú sabes que mi trabajo es muy absorbente! Pero te prometo que pasare más tiempo contigo.

-¡No te creo papa, siempre me dices lo mismo! –le recordó Candy dolida –Y terminas haciendo todo lo contrario. Es mejor que valla no tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo contigo.

-¡Candy no voy a permitir que te vayas, sin mi permiso! –le grito Ronald.

-Ya no soy una niña papa…puedo mandarme sola –le dijo la rubia yéndose de la sala.

%%%%

Cuando Candy llego al departamento de Albert, apenas este abrió la puerta ella inconscientemente se lanzó a sus brazos a llorar, sintiéndose muy triste por la discusión que había tenido por su padre.

-¿Que te sucede Candy? –le pregunto Albert acariciándole el cabello.

-¡Nada! –decía la rubia sin parar de llorar.

-¿Pero por qué lloras?

Candy se apartó de él.

-Son tonterías mías –le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Nadie llora de esa manera por una siempre tontería. ¿Candy por qué no cuentas?

-No te preocupes no es nada.

Albert se acercó a ella y le tomo el rostro a la rubia con ambas manos, sintiendo unas inmensas ganas de consolarla, al darse cuenta lo invulnerable que se veía la rubia.

-¡Candy por favor, puedes confiar en mí!

Ella lo miro a los ojos, sintiendo su corazón encogido de emoción, por las palabras de Albert tan dulces y sinceras, que la hiso reconocer que él era un hombre diferente a su padre…la conocía hacia muy poco, había tendido un enfrentamiento y aun así se estaba preocupando por ella.

-¡Albert Tom trajo comida china para cena! –los interrumpió Doroty que llego al departamento con su novio.

Candy y Albert se apartaron en ese instante.

-¡Que rico! –exclamo Albert con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… yo es mejor que me valla –dijo Candy sintiéndose más tranquila –Lo del cuadro lo dejamos para otro día.

-¿Candy por qué no te quedas a cenar? –le pidió Albert.

-No gracias… no quiero incomodar.

-¡Candy claro que no incomodas! –insistió Albert –No es así Doroty.

-Claro que no… quédate a cenar –le pidió Doroty no muy convencida, ya que no le tenía confianza a Candy.

-¿O no te gusta la comida china?–le preguntó Tom.

-¡Me encanta la comida china!–respondió la rubia.

-Entonces Candy se quedas a cenar con nosotros – dijo Albert observándola, con una mirada coqueta que Candy le correspondió.

Esa tarde fue maravillosa para Candy, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido en familia, en un ambiente de armonía y alegría muy diferente a que tenía en su hogar, donde la soledad y la indiferencia de su padre la invadían.

Después que cenaron y practicaron un rato, Candy decisión regresar a su casa, aunque en el fondo de su corazón no quería hacerlo. Albert la acompaño hasta donde ella tenía su automóvil para despedirla.

-La pase muy bien Albert –le dijo Candy con sonrisa.

-Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor –contesto él con sinceridad– ¿Aunque no me contaste lo que te paso?

-Era algo sin importancia.

-¿Apuesto que peleaste con tu novio? –le pregunto Albert sintiéndose celoso.

-No…yo no tengo novio.

-Una chica tan bella como tú, no tiene novio.

-De verdad no lo tengo.

Ambos se miraron en ese instante, sintiendo el fuerte latidos de sus corazones, no podían negar que existía una fuerte conexión entre ellos, sin embargo ninguno de los se iba a atrever a reconocerlo.

-Bueno…ya tengo que irme –dijo Candy.

-¡Adiós Candy!

-¡Adiós Albert! –se despidió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a él y rápidamente se subió a su automóvil donde se marchó.

Albert se quedó mirándola como se marchaba, mientas tocaba su cara con una de sus manos, sintiendo el beso que la rubia le había dado y que lo hiso sentir miles de mariposas en el estómago como si fuera un adolecente. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de aquella caprichosa?

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Les agradezco que sigan leyendo mi fic y que dejen sus lindos reviews que me ayudan a seguir con la historia.**

** Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –Sonadora -skarllet northman - mfloresmayes- lady susi - Elluz**

** Me despido con un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

El lunes por la mañana Candy llego a la universidad tranquilamente, se sentía feliz y no dejaba de pesar en Albert que lo único que deseaba era verlo. Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su sala, donde empezaría su clase Terry la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame que te pasa! –le grito Candy sin entender su actitud.

-Se puede saber dónde fuiste el sábado, cuando mis padres y yo fuimos a cenar a tu casa.

-Estuve con las chicas.

-No seas mentirosa Candy, llame a todas las chicas y me dijeron que no estaban contigo –la increpo Terry molesto –¿Dime con quien estas saliendo?

-Yo a ti no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que yo hago con mi vida. Te advertir Terry que si volvías con tus tonterías no te volvería a dirigir la palabra.

-Candy entiende por favor…yo estoy enamorado de ti –admitió Terry más calmado –Pensar que puedes estar con otro me muero de los celos.

-¡Y tu entiende que yo nunca voy a tener nada contigo! –le grito Candy en la cara –¡Tú no me gustas!

El la tomo por la cintura…

-¡Claro que te gusto…reconócelo Candy!

-¡Sueltamente Terry…!

-¡No lo are hasta que me beses!

Terry con una de sus manos le tomo la cabeza a la rubia y la beso a la fuerza.

Justo en ese instante Albert iba caminado por uno de los pasillos donde estaban las salas cuando presencio la escena quedando perplejo al ver a Candy besándose con otro chico.

-Mentirosa…tiene novio –murmuro Albert apretando los puños de la rabia que sintió y marchándose del lugar.

Candy logro soltarse de Terry y le dio una tremenda cachetada.

-¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca Terry Granchester! –le grito la rubia al bode de las lágrimas.

Patty y Susana llegaron en ese momento.

-¿Que pasa aquí? –pregunto Patty.

-Candy lo siento yo….-le dijo el arrepentido y acercándose a ella.

-No me toques Terry, no quiero volver hacerte nunca más en mi vida.

Candy se fue llorando del lugar hacia el baño y Patty preocupada la siguió.

-¿Terry que le hiciste a Candy? –le pregunto Susana.

-La bese a la fuerza –respondió el apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-Entiende que Candy no te quiere…

-Pero yo si…ella tiene que ser mía.

Susana no dejo de sentirse dolida por las palabras de Terry hacia su amiga.

-Por qué no te olvidas de ella… también hay otras chicas de la que te puedes enamorar –le dijo Susana refiriéndose a ella.

-¡No quiero a otra, solo a Candy!

-Pero ella…

-Ya Susana no me fastidies con lo mismo, no me vas a convencer –la interrumpió Terry -Mejor me voy a mi clase.

Terry se fue del lugar.

-Eres un tonto Terry no te das cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti -murmuro Susana dando un fuerte suspiro.

-¡Esta enamora de Terry! –exclamo Annie que llego en ese momento y alcanzo a escucharla.

Susana asustada volteo su cuerpo, encontrándose con amiga que estaba con un libro en sus brazos.

-¡Annie me escuchaste!

-Si Susana así que amas a Terry.

-Lamentablemente si de hace mucho tiempo –confeso Susana con tristeza.

-¿Por qué nos habías contado?

-Para que…ese amor es imposible. Terry siempre ha querido a Candy.

-Lo se amiga –le dijo Annie abrazándola.

-Annie por favor que nadie se enteres de esto, mucho menos Candy…

-No te preocupes yo te guardare el secreto –le sonrió Annie –Y apropósito de mi prima la has visto.

-Si…pero paso algo con ella.

-¿Que le sucedió a mi prima? –pregunto Annie preocupada.

-Terry la beso a fuerza Candy se puso como loca y se fue con Patty, pero no sé dónde.

-¡Vamos a buscarlas!

%%%%

Minutos después Annie y Susana encontraron a Candy y Patty en el baño.

-¿Cómo estas prima? –le pregunto Annie.

La rubia se encontraba echándose un poco de maquillaje en rostros, ya que el que llevaba puesto se le había derramado con las lágrimas.

-Mejor Annie –le respondió.

-Fue Terry nuevamente que beso a Candy a fuerza –añadió Patty.

-Susana me conto –contesto Annie –¿Pero porque iso algo así?

-¡Por qué está obsesionado conmigo! –exclamo Candy con rabia –¡Ya me tiene ara!

-Cálmate amiga –la abrazo Patty – ¿Mejor cuéntanos como van las cosas con Albert?

Los ojos verdes de Candy se iluminaron.

-¡De maravilla! –exclamo –El sábado estuve con él y se portó tan cariñoso conmigo.

-¿Como ya cayó en tus redes? –le pregunto Susana.

-¡Nos ganaste la apuesta! –añadió Annie.

Candy se apartó de Patty y dio unos pasos.

-Nada de eso chicas…es más he perdido la apuesta.

-¡Que! –exclamaron todas las chicas.

-¡Que me termine yo enamorando de Albert! –confeso Candy con una gran emoción en su corazón.

Todas se miraron con cara de asombro, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Es una broma Candy? –le pregunto Patty.

-No caí en mi propia trampa, siento algo muy fuerte por Albert, él es hombre que quiero para mí.

-¿Esta segura prima o es solo un capricho?

-No es ningún capricho, estoy completamente enamorada de Albert –admitió Candy –Aunque ustedes no lo crean.

-Valla amiga hasta que te llego el amor –le dijo Susana cruzando sus brazos.

-Si Susana yo nunca pensé que esto me podía llegar a pasar.

-Pero prima Albert te corresponde.

-Creo que si…aunque todavía no me ha dicho nada, él tiene un carácter muy especial.

-Espero que pronto lo haga y que sean muy felices –exclamo Patty.

-Ojala amiga –suspiro Candy.

-Entonces Albert será tu acompañante en la fiesta de la universidad –le pregunto Susana.

-Espero que si…aunque aún no le preguntado si asistirá a la fiesta.

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas ahora? –le sugirió Annie.

-¡Buena idea prima!

%%%%

Candy de inmediato se dirigió a la biblioteca donde Albert le estaba entregando unos libros a un grupo de alumnos. La rubia espero que realizará su trabajo tranquilamente y cuando los alumnos se fueron se acercó a él.

-¡Buenos días Albert! –lo saludo mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

El la miro serio desde su puesto de trabajo un amplio mesón donde había un teléfono y un computador.

-Buenos días Candy –le respondió secamente.

-¿Y cómo va mi cuadro?

-Bien ya falta poco para terminarlo.

-¿Albert quería preguntarte si vas asistir a la fiesta de la universidad?

-No…voy a asistir Candy –contesto Albert mirando la pantalla del computador.

-¡Que lastima! ¿Pensé que podríamos ir juntos? –dijo Candy despcionada.

Albert levanto su mirada hacia ella.

-De verdad te gustaría asistir conmigo a la fiesta, un simple empleado de la universidad.

La rubia lo miro extrañada por su actitud.

-¿Por qué me estás hablando de esa manera? –le pregunto.

-¡Candy porque no me dejas trabajar tranquilo!

-¿No entiendo que te pasa?

-Candy es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver más.

Ella se sintió morir por las duras palabras de Albert.

-Por qué…pensé que estábamos siendo buenos amigos.

-Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos, somos muy diferentes –le contesto Albert volviendo a mirar el computador –En los próximos días voy a entregarte el cuadro.

-¡No me interesa ese cuadro! –le grito Candy –Quédatelo yo tampoco quiero volver acercarme a un hombre tan desagradable y grosero como tú ¡Hasta nunca Albert Andrey!

Candy se fue de la biblioteca muy dolida por la actitud de Albert y este se le quedo mirándola con ganas de seguirla…pero se contuvo era mejor dejar las cosas así…él se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba enamorando de Candy…pero ella le había mintió tenia novio un novio que era de sus mismo nivel social, en cambio él nunca iba poder tener una oportunidad con ella.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lindas chicas.<strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo y especial agradecimiento por seguir la historia y enviar sus cometarios.**

**Josie : Me alegra mucho que hayas terminado de leer mi otro fic y que sigas con este ya que extrañaba tus cometarios.**

** Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 : Me encanta tus cometarios siempre con un toque de humor.**

** Elluz : Es muy agradable recibir un cometario tuyo. Y como lo pensabas Candy no seguira con la venganza hacia Albert por que se enamoro de el. Quien se puede resistir a los encantos de ese rubio jajaja.  
><strong>

** skarllet northman : Muchas gracias por tus lindos cometarios. Estoy de acuerdo contigo que Candy a pesar que se ha criado con mucho dinero no ha sido feliz.**

** Un afectuoso abrazo a cada una de usted, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

Una semana después había llegado la fiesta en la universidad. Todos los alumnos se encontraban reunidos en el salón de evento. Un salón grande muy iluminado por muchas lámparas, con varios ventanales cubiertos por cortinas en color marfil, una gran cantidad de mesas bien decoradas y una pista de baile con luces de diferentes colores.

En una de las mesas se encontraba Annie luciendo un bello vestido negro y su novio Archie, Patty, Susana y Stear tomado una rica copas champaña mientras practicaban.

-¿Así que Candy no quiso venir? –pregunto Archie.

-Si mi amor…pasamos a su casa a convencerla pero no quiso –contesto Annie.

-¿Qué le pasa a Candy está más extraña que nunca? –pregunto Stear sacando un canapé que había en la mesa.

Las chicas se miraron, pero sabían que no podía decir nada sobre su amiga.

-Candy es así…ya se le pasará –dijo Patty sin darle importancia.

-Terry tampoco quiso venir a la fiesta –añadió Archie –Para no encontrarse con Candy, ya que están peleados.

-Terry tuvo la culpa no debió besar a Candy a la fuerza –dijo Susana sintiendo unos profundos celos.

Susana vestía un bello vestido color rosa de seda.

-Nuestro amigo es demasiado impulsivo –intervino Stear –Eso lo ha traído más de un problema.

-Lo peor de todo es Candy ni Terry quedra venir a Florida a pasar unos días –añadió Patty tomando un sorbo de champaña.

-Bueno ese ya es problema de ellos. Lo que es yo si me voy a Florida con mi novia –dijo Archie abrazando a Annie que estaba a su lado.

-¡Hay el amor! –exclamo Patty divertida.

-¿Y tú Patty cuando vas a decidir en se mi novia? –le pregunto Stear con coquetería.

-No lo sé…

-Ya amiga no te hagas el rogar todos sabemos que te gusta Stear –le dijo Annie.

-¡Oh Annie! –dijo Patty sonrojada.

Todos se echaron a reír.

%%%%

Candy se encontraba en su habitación tirada en su cama mientras miraba una revista, aunque solo la ojeaba ya que su mente estaba en Albert…que cada día que pasaba estaba enamorada más de el…aunque el la había depreciado…nunca un chico le había echo algo así y ahora por su culpa se estaba perdiendo la fiesta en la universidad…quería odiarlo por eso… pero no podía lo amaba con todo su corazón y eso provocaba que sintiera una profunda rabia en su interior, que hiso que tirara lejos la revista.

-¡Que se creer ese imbécil de Albert! –exclamo Candy llena de impotencia –¡Piensa que es el único hombre en el mundo!

Rápidamente la rubia se levantó de la cama y camino hasta el armario donde saco un fino vestido verde sin manga y corto más arriba de la rodilla, también saco unos zapatos de tacón del mismo tono una chaqueta negra echa en una tela brillosa.

-No tengo por qué perderme la fiesta por estar pensando en ese idiota, le voy a demostrar que puedo tener al chico que yo quiera –dijo Candy caminado hasta la cama donde dejo la ropa, para darse un buen baño.

%%%%

Dos horas después Candy muy hermosa llego al salón de la universidad, robándose las miradas de todos especialmente de Albert que estaba en un rincón del salón, ya que el director le había pedido que asistiera a la fiesta. Pero Candy no lo vio y se dirigió hasta mesa donde se encontraba su amiga Patty.

-¿Candy que haces aquí? –le pregunto Patty sorprendida.

La rubia se sentó a su lado.

-Lo pensé mejor y decidí en venir a la fiesta –respondió Candy con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra…te ara bien distraerte un poco.

-Lo se…no vale la pena que sufra por un hombre como Albert ¿Y dónde están los demás?

-Bailando…

-Yo también voy a bailar, me acompañas.

-Ok amiga.

Candy y Patty se reunieron con los demás y se pusieron a bailar alegremente. Cuando Terry repentinamente llego ante ellos muy borracho.

-¡Valla a quien tenemos aquí a la caprichosa de la universidad Candy White!–le dijo Terry en tono de burla.

La rubia y todo se quedaron mirándolo.

-Terry por favor…es mejor que te vayas estas ebrio-le pidió Archie.

-Déjalo Archie yo a Terry no le tengo miedo –lo desafío Candy colocándose por el frente de el –¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, besarme a la fuerza nuevamente?

-¡Por favor Candy déjate de hacerte la interésate…en el fondo estás loca por mí!

-¡Terry no seas ridículo, estas borracho!

El se acercó a la rubia y la tomo por brazo.

-¡Ya me tiene harta Candy!

-¡Terry por favor…suelta a mi prima! –le grito Annie.

-¡Terry para con esto! –le pidió Stear.

-¡Sueltamente Terry ere un salvaje!

-No lo are…

-¡Si lo aras imbécil! –le grito Albert que llego en ese momento y tomo a Terry por la espalda tirándolo lejos.

Candy miro a Albert con los ojos iluminados.

-¡Como te atreves idiota! –le grito Terry.

-¡No te voy a permitir que maltrates a Candy, que clase de novio eres! –le reclamo Albert.

-Terry no es mi novio –intervino Candy.

-¡Y tú que te metes! –le grito Terry lleno de rabia –¡Voy a golpéate por eso!

Terry se acercó a Albert para golpearlo en la cara, pero este lo hiso primero botando a Terry al suelo. Albert rápidamente tomo la mano de Candy y se la llevo fuera de la universidad.

-Déjame Albert –le dijo Candy soltándose de la mano de él.

-¿Cómo te siente?–le pregunto Albert preocupado.

-Bien…no debiste defenderme, puedo hacerlo sola.

-No podía permitiré que ese idiota te maltratara.

-No te creo yo no te importo –le dijo Candy dándole la espalda.

-Claro que me importas Candy y mucho.

-Entonces porque me pediste que me alejara de ti –le pregunto ella cruzando sus brazos.

-Porque pensé que tú tenías novio.

Candy volteo su cuerpo.

-Pero si te dije que no lo tenía…

-Pero el otro día te vi besándote con el mismo chico de ahora.

-El me beso a la fuerza, Terry siempre ha estado enamorado de mi pero yo no lo quiero –le aclaro Candy.

-¿De verdad?–le pregunto el dando unos pasos hacia ella.

-Si…pero bueno eso a ti que te importa. Voy a regresar a la fiesta –dijo Candy con intensión de irse pero Albert la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

Ella lo miro sintiendo su corazón acelerado. Albert se acercó a ella y con una de sus manos le acaricio el rostro con mucha ternura, provocando que Candy se estremeciera por completo, ella cerro sus ojos por un minuto, cuando sintió los labios de Albert sobre los suyos, transformándose un beso tierno y lleno de amor, poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más intenso, Albert tomo a Candy por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y ella lo tomo por el cuello con ambas manos, sintiendo que lo que le estaba sucediendo era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado en la vida. Pero Albert repentinamente se apartó de la rubia.

-Lo siento Candy esto no debió pasar –le dijo el marchándose rápidamente del lugar.

La rubia se quedó paralizada, sin saber que hacer o que decir con aquel beso que la dejo sin aliento, pero también por la reacción de arrepentimiento de Albert, que la dejo realmente confundida.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas chicas.<strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo y agradecimientos por sus reviews.**

**skarllet northman – Patty - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 –**

**Josie - mfloresmayes -Marisol 92**

**Un abrazo para todas ustedes y muchas bendiciones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

Dos días después Candy y sus amigas se fueron a bella ciudad de Florida donde disfrutaría del mar, el sol y el viento tropical. Al llegar al hotel donde se hospedaría y que Candy pagaría como había perdido la apuesta. Apenas se instalaron y de inmediato bajaron a la playa, para darse un rico baño en el mar.

Annie su novio Archie, Patty, Susana y Stear corrieron hasta la playa con su ropa de baño, en cambio Candy se quedó sentada en la arena vestida con vestido de gaza estampada que llevaba puesto encima de su bikini color fucsia. A pesar que se encontraba en un lugar maravilloso con sus amigas, se sentía desanimada su mente estaba con Albert, no dejaba de pensar en él y recordando una y otra vez el beso que le había dado la noche de la fiesta. Se preguntaba para que la beso si después se arrepintió, porque la estaba lastimando de esa manera tan cruel, ella lo amaba sinceramente y el solo estaba jugando con ella, que tonta había sido en creer que Albert era un hombre diferente, en el fondo era igual a todos…como su padre que nunca la ha querido...Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las contuvo su orgullo que era más fuerte, no valía la pena llorar, tenía que ser fuerte y arrancarse del corazón todo lo que sentía por Albert, él no merecía que ella lo amara…

-Candy ya ven a bañarte con nosotros –la interrumpió Patty que llego en ese momento.

-Ok amiga voy enseguida –le contesto la rubia.

-¿Apuesto que estabas pensando en Albert?

-Si…pero ya nunca más pensare en él.

-¿Qué?

-Que hoy volveré a ser la misma Candy de siempre, que no cree en el amor –confeso ella con tristeza – ¡Albert ya no existe para mí!

-¿Está segura amiga?

-Lo estoy… no quiero volver nunca mas hablar de él. Vine a Florida a divertirme y es lo que voy hacer…

-Entonces vamos a bañarnos y por la noche nos iremos a bailar…

-Claro tengo muchas ganas de bailar…tenemos que aprovechas la semana que estaremos aquí –dijo Candy más entusiasmada.

Dos días después Candy y sus amigas deshicieron salir a conocer la cuidad de Florida.

-¿Dónde nos van a llevar chicos? –preguntó Patty.

-A mucho lugares de Florida, es una ciudad fascinante–contesto Archie abrazando a su novia Annie.

-Nos vamos chicas –dijo Stear.

-Si vámonos -contesto Annie entusiasmada.

Todas salieron del hotel. Cuando Candy se dio cuenta que le había caído un arete.

-Chicas tengo que volver al lobby del hotel perdí un arete.

-Pero Candy ya tenemos que irnos –le dijo Patty.

-Vallan ustedes yo los alcanzó después.

-Está bien pero no tardes mucho.

-Candy yo me quedo contigo –le dijo Susana.

-Gracias amiga necesitó encontrar mi arete.

Candy y Susana entraron al lobby del hotel y se pusieron a buscar el arete de la rubia.

-¿Es este Candy? –le pregunto Susana mostrarle uno que había recogido del suelo.

-Si es este…gracias amiga.

-Qué bueno que lo encontramos, ahora nos podemos alcanzar a los chicos.

-Espérame un momento para colocármelo.

-Candy mira que viene allí –le dijo Susana mirando hacia la entrada del hotel.

Candy miro hacia allá, quedando paralizada al ver la figura de Albert que caminaba hacia ella.

-Creo que es mejor que me valla –dijo Susana yéndose del lugar con una sonrisa.

Albert llego antes Candy con el cuadro que le había pintado a la rubia.

-Hola Candy –la saludo.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto Candy con dureza.

-Viene a traerte el cuadro que te pinte.

-¡Te dije que no quería tu cuadro! –le grito la rubia.

-Este cuadro te pertenece Candy, es tu retrato.

-¡No quiero nada que venga de ti, ni tampoco volver a verte!

-Entonces me iré ahora mismo.

-¡Si vete desaparece de mi vida para siempre Albert Andrey!

-Claro que lo are muchachita caprichosa, pero antes quiero algo de ti.

-¿Que…?

-Esto –le dijo Albert tomándola por la cintura y besándola.

Candy trato de zafase del el, pero no pudo y le termino correspondiendo el beso…Albert mientras la besaba pensaba que aquel amor era una locura, pero amaba demasiado a esa muchachita caprichosa y aunque existirá muchas diferencia entre ellos no estaba dispuesto dejarla.

-¡Te amo Candy ya no puedo negarlo más! –le confeso Albert encima de los labios de ella.

La rubia lo miro emocionada, parpadeando rápidamente.

-¡Yo también te amo Albert!

-¿De verdad mi muchachita caprichosa?

-Si…hace mucho tiempo que te amo…pero yo pensaba que tu no sentía lo mismo.

-Tenía miedo a reconocer mis sentimientos hacia ti, somos tan diferentes.

-No digas tonterías Albert –le dijo Candy pasándole su mano por la cara de el –Si es por qué yo tengo dinero y tú no, eso no me importa, te amo como eres.

Albert la abrazo con mucha ternura.

-Te amo tanto, nunca pensé que me iba a enamorar de esta manera.

-Yo tampoco mi amor…siempre decía que no creía en el amor, hasta que te conocí a ti.

-Me alegra haber sido yo él que te hiso cambiar de opinión.

Candy se apartó de él y lo miro a los ojos.

-Solamente de ti me podría haber enamorado –le dijo la rubia acercándose a los labios de Albert.

El no desaprovechó el acercamiento y la beso nuevamente con amor, ternura y mucha pasión.

-No te imaginas lo feliz que haces que haya venido a Florida –le dijo Candy apartándose de él.

-Te extrañaba mucho que ya no guastaba más sin verte y declararte el amor que ciento por ti. Pero tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo en Florida?

-No puedo mi amor…tengo que regresar a Chicago.

-Entonces me iré contigo –le dijo Candy abrazándolo.

-Candy no quiero arruinarte tus vacaciones con tus amigas.

-Que importa eso…yo ahora solo quiero estar contigo.

-¡Te amo Candy!

-Y yo a ti…Me esperas voy a buscar mi maleta.

-Si mi amor…

%%%%

Un par de horas después Candy y Albert llegaron a Chicago y se fueron al departamento de Albert para seguir disfrutando del gran amor que sentía y que por fin se había atrevido a confesar.

-No puedo creerlo Albert que tu también me ames–le dijo Candy abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Creo que me enamore de ti del primer día que te conocí, cuando tuvimos el altercado del café que se te derramo en tu blusa.

-Me porte muy mal contigo, fui una exagerada al preocúpame por una simple blusa.

-Pero gracia a eso nos conocimos.

-Tiene razón –sonrió Candy – ¡Te amo tanto Albert!

-Yo también te amo mi muchachita caprichosa –le dijo el apoderándose de los labios de la rubia que tanto le fascinaban.

-¿Que está pasando aquí? –exclamo Doroty que llego al departamento.

Albert y Candy rompieron el beso bruscamente.

-Doroty tenemos que hablar –le dijo Albert.

-Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar ¿porque se estaban besando?

-Por qué Candy me ama tanto como yo a ella –contesto el tomándole la mano a la rubia.

-Eso es verdad Dotory, yo estoy profundamente enamora de Albert –añadió Candy.

-No te creo Candy tu solo estás jugando con Albert. Una niña rica como tú jamás se fiaría en un hombre pobre como mi hermano

-A mi esas cosas no me importa, yo amo a Albert tal como él.

-¿Y tú le crees Albert? –le pregunto Doroty desconfiada.

-Por supuesto que le creo, mi corazón me dice que Candy es sincera.

-Por favor Dorory créeme, jamás le haría daño a Albert.

-Eso espero no quisiera ver a mi hermano sufrir por tu culpa.

-Eso jamás va a pasar, no podría hacerle daño al hombre que amo –le aclaro Candy con seguridad.

-Ya Doroty no te pongas grave, todo va salir bien –le pidió Albert.

Doroty dio un suspiro.

-Está bien…aceptó su relación.

Albert se acercó a su hermana y la abrazo.

-Gracia hermanita me haces muy feliz, que aceptes a la mujer que amo.

-Bueno…yo los dejos voy a preparar la cena –dijo Doroty apartándose de Albert no muy convencida con lo que estaba pasando–¿Te quedas a cenar Candy?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Entonces voy a preparar una rica cena, también llamare a Tom para que nos acompañe –dijo Doroty caminado hasta la concia.

Albert acerco a Candy y la abrazo.

-Tu hermana tiene un carácter muy fuerte ¿vedad?

-Si…pero es muy buena, ya ustedes se irán conociendo y estoy seguro que se aran buena amigas.

-Eso espero Albert –le dijo Candy llena de felicidad por estar junto al hombre que amaba con todo su corazón.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**En este capítulo hemos visto que por fin nuestros rubios declararon su amor, sin embargo las cosas no serán fáciles para ellos, ya que por un lado esta Terry y el padre de Candy que no mirara con buenos ojos la relación de su hija con un hombre pobre.  
><strong>

**Les mano un afectuoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y especial agradecimiento por estar apoyando mi fic con sus reviews que me envían comentando la historia con mucho cariño.**

**Patty a - Guest -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - skarlletnorthman -Kitten Andrew **

**Faby Andley - Marisol 92 -sayuri1707 - Josie - Kitten Andrew -Lili**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y nos vemos el proximo capitulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

Varias semana después de Candy y Albert comenzaron su relación, ambos se sentía muy felices dándose cuenta que a pesar de sus vidas tan diferentes tenia muchas cosas en común. Albert estaba descubriendo en Candy que no era tan caprichosa como él pensaba y que en el fondo tenía una sensibilidad muy especial, haciéndola una chica muy cariñosa. Por otro lado Candy estaba fascinada al lado de Albert un hombre bueno, detallista, que se preocupa mucho por ella y hace todo lo que este a su alcance para hacerla feliz.

Era una tarde del día viernes y Candy después de salir de la universidad se fue a tomar un helado a heredaría cercana con sus amigas, necesitaba contarle todo lo que estaba viviendo con Albert y lo feliz que se sentía.

-Hay amiga me alegra mucho por ti que hayas encontrado el amor –le dijo Patty.

-Yo sabía que prima iba terminar enamorado de Albert –añadió Annie probando un helado de vainilla.

-¡Albert es el amor de mi vida! –exclamo Candy dando un fuerte suspiro –¡Con el quiero pasar el resto de mi vida!

-Valla amiga no me digas que deseas casarte con el tan pronto –dijo Patty sorprendida por las palabras de Candy.

-Bueno no todavía…pero tal vez más adelante. Primero tengo que terminar mis estudios de publicidad.

-Y pensar que todo empezó, porque quería vengar de Albert porque le derramo el café en tu blusa favorita –comento Susana –Hasta nos hiciste una apuesta de que eras capaz de conquistarlo.

-No saben lo que me arrepiento de eso –admitió Candy.

-Ojalá que Albert nunca se entere de eso, porque puedes tener problemas con él –le advirtió Annie.

Candy miro a sus amigas un poco asustada.

-Tienes razón prima…Albert es un hombre serio y si se entera de que hice una apuesta, para conquistarlo me puede terminar despreciando.

-Tranquila amiga ese es un secreto de nosotras, nadie más lo sabe, que se lo pueda decir a tu novio–le dijo Patty comiendo su helado.

-De lo que hay que preocuparse es de Terry no se va a resignar que hayas encontrado novio –advirtió Annie.

-El esta obsesionado contigo Candy –añadió Susana.

-Si lo se…pero más le vale que no se meta en mi relación con Albert, o si no él va terminar dando su merecido a Terry.

-¡Harta falta que le hace! –exclamo Patty divertida.

Todas se echaron a reír.

-Bueno chicas las dejo, tengo que salir con mi novio –dijo Candy pasándose de la mesa.

-¿Y dónde te invito? –le preguntó Susana.

-Me invito al cine y después a cenar.

-¡Que romántico ya quiero tener un novio como Albert! –exclamo Patty en tono de broma.

-Ya me voy chicas ¡Adiós! –dijo Candy con un sonrisa.

-¡Adiós prima y disfruta mucho a tu novio! –le grito Annie viendo la figura de la rubia que salía de la heladería.

Candy rápidamente se subió a su carro y se marchó hasta el departamento de Albert. Siendo seguida por Terry que iba junto a Stear, ya que Terry estaba sospechando que Candy tenía novio y quería saber quién era.

-Terry si Candy nos pilla que la estamos siguiendo, nos va a matar –le decía Stear un poco asustado.

-No se dará cuenta…vine en el carro de mi padre ella no lo conoce –contesto Terry manejando detrás del vehículo de la rubia.

-Terry por que no desiste de esa obsesión que tiene por Candy, ella nunca te va a querer.

Terry miro de lado a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya Stear no empieces con los mismo, si Candy no es para mí tampoco será para otro chico.

Stear movió la cabeza.

-¡Estas muy mal amigo!

-Stear si me vas a estar fastidiando, mejor bájate del carro.

-No lo are…tengo que evitar que cometas una locura.

-No te preocupes no are nada indebido –le aclaro Terry –Solo quiero saber quién se atrevió a quitarme a Candy –Ya que tu ni Archie lo lograron averiguar.

-Las chicas no nos han querido contar quien es el novio de Candy que hasta fue capaz de irla a buscar a Florida.

Media hora después Candy llego al edificio donde vivía su novio. Se bajó de su automóvil y subió al departamento de Albert, sin poder imaginar que Terry la estaba espiando, cerca del edificio donde se había estacionado con su automóvil.

-¿Que hará Candy en este lugar? –pregunto Stear mirando el viejo edificio por la ventana del automóvil.

-Seguro que aquí vive el hombre con el que está saliendo.

-Mejor esperemos que pasa.

Un par de minutos después, Candy y Albert bajaron de edificio tomados de la mano y antes de subirse al carro de la rubia se dieron un apasionado beso.

Terry y Stear quedaron paralizados con la escena.

-¡Es ese desgraciado del empleado de la universidad, que me quito a Candy! –exclamo Terry golpeando el volante del automóvil.

-¡Se ve que están muy enamorados!

-Ahora entiendo por qué defendió a Candy la noche de la fiesta, que hasta fue capaz de golpearme –dijo Terry recordando aquel momento –¡Pero esto no se va quedar así me las pagara!

Terry tubo intensiones de bajarse del carro, pero Stear lo detuvo.

Candy y Albert se subieron al automóvil y marcharon rápidamente del lugar.

-Terry te dije que no voy a dejar que cometas una locura –le advirtió Stear con autoridad – ¡No vale la pena que te pelees con ese tipo!

-¡Siento una rabia muy grande, como Candy pudo cambiarme por ese bueno para nada!

-El amor es así, ya olvídate de ella de una vez.

-No puedo…tengo que averiguar desde cuando Candy tiene algo con ese imbécil.

-Terry por favor…no sigas con lo mismo, deja a Candy que sea feliz con su novio.

-¡Eso nunca Stear! –exclamo Terry herido en su orgullo –¡Candy me va pagar todas la humillaciones que me hiso pasar a rechazarme! ¡Eso te lo aseguro!

%%%%

Candy y Albert después de que se fueron a ver una romántica película al cine, se fueron a comer a un bonito restaurant, donde pidieron una rica comida china la favorita de la rubia.

-¿Y que te pareció la película mi amor?–le pregunto Albert.

Candy suspiro.

-¡Maravillosa! Se parecía mucho a nuestra historia.

-Si…el un chico pobre como yo, y ella una joven muy rica –cometo Albert tomando unos palitos para comer el sushi.

-Albert no me refería a eso, lo decía por el amor tan grande que se sentía el uno como el otro.

Albert le tomo la mano, sintiéndose arrepentido por sus palabras.

-Lo siento mi amor no quise…

-No me gusta que hables de esa manera Albert –lo interrumpió Candy - Para mí entre tú y yo no hay diferencias.

-¿Entonces me vas a dejar que hable con tu padre?

Candy le saco bruscamente la mano.

-Albert te he contado que la relación entre mi padre y yo no es buena –le recordó –Es mejor que él no sepa nada.

-Lo se Candy…pero yo prefiero que se entere de nuestra relación, no quiero que valla a pensar que estoy contigo por tu dinero.

La rubia miro a Albert frunciendo el ceño.

-Albert no me interesa lo que mi padre piense, el jamás se ha interesado por mí.

-¡Pero a mí sí me importa su opinión! –intervino Albert bruscamente –¡Por qué no creo que valla aceptar que su hija ande con un pobre!

Candy con molestia se levantó de la mesa.

-¡Parece que hoy no nos vamos a entender! –lo miro con los ojos lloros –Es mejor que me valla, no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

Candy rápidamente tomo su cartera de mano y se fue del restaurant siéntense muy herida por las palabras de su novio.

Albert sintiéndose arrepentido por la discusión , pago la cuenta rápidamente y se fue a seguir a su novia, que estaba a punto de subirse a su automóvil.

-Mi amor lo siento –le dijo Albert tomándola por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame no quiero hablar contigo! –le contesto ella soltándose.

-Soy un imbécil, yo sé que tú me amas como soy. ¡Perdóname por favor!

-¡Claro que te amo! Eres tú el que duda de mi amor–le dijo Ella llorando.

Albert la abrazo con ternura.

-No digas eso…yo sé que tú me amas. Lo que pasa que tengo mucho miedo que tu padre nos quiera separar, cuando se enteres que soy un simple pintor.

-Eso no va a ocurrir, yo estoy dispuesto a defender lo nuestro frente a quien sea.

-¿Entonces me perdonas por mi torpeza?

-Por supuesto mi amor –dijo Candy apartándose de el –Eso si no quiero que hablemos más de este tema.

-Está bien.

Albert la tomo la cintura y beso en los labios.

-No vamos mi amor.

-Si Albert –contesto ella mostrándole una amplia sonrisa.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien, les mando un cariñoso saludo y un especial agradecimiento por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Patty -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Marisol 92 - skarllet northman - Soadora Kitten Andrew -Faby Andley  
><strong>

**daniela, (gracias por colocar mi fic en tus favoritas) **

**Abigail( al fic le queda algunos capítulos todavía para que termine)**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo para todas ustedes y que tenga una excelente semana.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

Días después Terry fue a la constructora del padre de Candy. Ronald White lo recibió muy amable en su oficina ya que con Terry y los padres de este siempre ha tenido una buena relación.

-Me alegra de verte Terry, toma asiento –le dijo Ronald desde su moderno escritorio.

-¿Espero no estarlo molestando? –le pregunto Terry sentándose frente de él.

-Claro que no… es más deseaba hablar contigo.

-Me imagino que es sobre Candy ¿verdad?

-Así es… ¿cómo va tu relación con ella? –le pregunto Ronald interesado.

Terry frunció el ceño.

-Muy mal…prácticamente no nos dirigimos la palabra.

-Pero como, si siempre han sido buenos amigos.

-Parece que usted no sabe en los pasos que anda su hija –le dijo Terry con una mala intención.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que Candy está saliendo con un empleado de la universidad.

Ronald se echó para atrás en su asiento muy sorprendido.

-¡Eso no puede ser! –exclamo.

-Lo es…Candy se enamoró de un tipo llamado Albert Andrey, este es un pobretón que trabaja en la biblioteca de la universidad.

Ronald movió la cabeza, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-¡Pero como mi hija, pudo fijarse en un hombre así!

-Es lo mismo que pienso yo –admitió Terry –A mí me da la impresión que el tal Albert la esta engatusando, como sabe que Candy tiene una buena posición económica.

-Es lo más probable, debe ser un arribista que quiere el dinero de mi hija –admitió Ronald muy molesto –¡Pero no voy a permitir que ese imbécil se salga con la suya!

Terry mostro una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, por estar consiguiendo lo que quería.

-Usted tiene que impedir que Candy se siga viendo con ese tipo.

-¡Por supuesto que lo voy a impedir! Terry quiero que me hagas un favor.

-Dígame señor White.

-¿Quiero que me averigües donde vive Albert Andrey?

-No se preocupe por eso…yo sé dónde vive –le confeso Terry triunfante.

-Perfecto entonces dame su dirección, hoy mismo pienso ir a poner en su lugar a ese pobretón arribista.

%%%%

Candy y Albert después de salir de la universidad pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, en el departamento de él, solo ya que Doroty había salido con su novio Tom. Albert preparo una rica cena y después se quedaron en unos de los sillones de la sala viendo televisión.

-Candy hay algo que tengo que contarte –le dijo Albert con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ella estaba recostada en pecho de Albert.

-Dime mi amor…

-Voy a participar de una explosión de arte que se hará en la cuidad.

-¿De verdad Albert?

-Si ayer me encontré con un amigo que también es pintor, y me invito a participar de la exposición.

-Que maravilla estoy segura que los venderás todos, los cuadros que lleves a la exposición, tiene mucho talento para pintar –le dijo Candy emocionada – ¡Mi retrato te quedo fabuloso!

-¡Mi sueño es convertirme en un gran pintor!

-Lo serás mi amor. Yo también quiero aprender a pintar ¿cuándo me vas a enseñar? –le pregunto Candy.

-Cuando salgas de vacaciones de la universidad.

-Pero faltan varios meses para eso, enséñame ahora. ¿Quiero ser pintora como tú?

-No quiero que descuides tus estudios.

-¡Albert enséñame por favor…!

-Candy no empieces a comportare como una niñita caprichosa.

Ella levanto su cabeza mirándolo a los ojos.

-¡Pero a ti eso te encanta!

-Bueno…un poco.

-Admítelo Albert te gusta que sea caprichosa, sobre todo cuando me encapricho porque que me des un beso.

-Tienes razón… por que probar tus labios es lo que más me gusta.

Albert la apretó contra su cuerpo y comenzó a besarla, con mucha pasión, deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia. Se apartó de los labios de su novia y empezó a besarle el cuello, sintiendo que Candy se estremecía con el contacto. Poco a poco le fue bajando los tirante del top que ella llevaba puesto, quedando al descubierto los hombros de la rubia, que comenzó a besa, sintiendo la suave piel de Candy que le provocó miles de sensaciones, la pasión se estaba encendiendo entre ellos. Pero el sonido del celular de Candy los interrumpió.

-Voy a contestar Albert –le dijo la rubia apartándose de el un poco sonrojada, por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

Albert tubo ganas de detenerla, pero se contuvo era mejor tomarse las cosas con calmas y que todo ocurriera a su debido tiempo.

Candy se dirigió a otro sillón donde tenía su cartera saco el celular y contestó dándose cuenta que era su prima Annie.

-Hola prima.

-Candy quiero que vengas a mi casa, me pele con Archie y me siento muy deprimida –le conto Annie sollozando.

-Está bien voy para allá.

-Gracias prima, realmente te necesitó.

Candy termino de hablar y se acercó a su novio que seguía en el sillón.

-¿Que paso mi amor? –le pregunto Albert.

-Annie tuvo problemas con su novio, me pide que valla a verla. Así que tendré que dejarte.

Albert la tomo y la sentó en sus piernas.

-¡Candy no quiero que te vayas!

-Yo tampoco deseo irme, pero Annie me necesita, ella es como una hermana para mí.

-Ok mi amor ¡te amo Candy!

-¡Y yo a ti mi pintor!

-¿Espero que me acompañe a la exposición?

-Por supuesto mi amor –contesto ella levantándose de las piernas de Albert – ¿Cuándo es?

-Este fin de semana.

-Ahí estaré apoyándote ¿te molestaría si invito a mis amigas?

-Claro que no…

-Bueno…ya me voy te amo Albert.

-¡Te amo mi caprichosa!

%%%%

Una hora después de que Candy se fue del departamento de Albert, este se puso a terminar de pintar un cuadro que tenía que entregar, cuando escucha el sonido de la puerta y se limpió las manos con un paño y se dirigió abrir pensando que era su hermana que se le habían olvidado las llaves, pero cuando abrió se encontró con la figura del padre de Candy aunque Albert no lo sabía.

-¿Que necesita? –le pregunto Albert inocentemente.

Ronald lo miro de pies a cabeza antes de responderle.

-Tú debes ser Albert Andrey ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! ¿Que desea de mí?

-Vengo hablar contigo, sobre la relación que tienes con mi hija Candy...

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**En este capítulo hemos visto que Terry empezó a vengarse de Candy al contarle al padre de ella sobre la relación que tiene con Albert. Como esperábamos Ronald reacciono de la mala manera y fue a enfrentar al novio de su hija.**

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo y agradecerle sus lindos comentarios espero que sigan leyendo el fic ya que se vienen capítulos muy emocionantes.**

**Patty A -skarllet northman -Marisol 92 -mfloresmayes -Guest -Guest**

**Me despido con fuerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes y gracias por estar siempre presente.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

-Pase por favor…necesitamos hablar –le dijo Albert imaginandose lo que estaba por pasar.

Ronald entro al departamento mirándolo detenidamente con mucha indiferencia.

-¿Quiere tomar asiento? –le ofreció Albert.

-No gracias estoy bien así –le contesto Ronald con una voz seca –Lo que he venido a decirte es muy breve, ¡quiero que te alejes de mi hija!

Albert levanto la ceja.

-Lo que me pide es imposible, porque yo amo a Candy y no pienso déjala –le aclaro con seguridad.

-¡Tendrás que hacerlo! –le exigió Ronald –Por qué jamás voy a perimir que mi hija se involucre con hombre como tú.

-Si lo dice porque soy pobre…me tiene sin cuidado. ¡Candy me acepta como soy!

-Mi hija no sabe lo que quiere, siempre ha sido una chiquilla caprichosa, que seguramente se encaprichó contigo, pero cuando se le pase te dejara.

Albert apretó los puños sintiendo una profunda rabia por las duras palabras del padre de su novia.

-¡Candy me ama, tanto como yo a ella y no vamos a permitir que usted destruya nuestro amor!

-Entiende que quiero lo mejor para mi hija y tú no eres.

-Yo sé que no tengo dinero para darle las comodidades que Candy está acostumbrada –reconoció Albert –Pero tengo mucho amor y mi atención para ofrecerle, algo que usted nunca le ha dado.

Esas palabras hirieron a Ronald, porque sabía que eran verdad.

-¡Mira muchacho no me hables en ese tono! –le apunto con el dedo –¡Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz!

-No le tengo miedo a sus amenazas, voy a defender el amor que siento por su hija, frente a usted o frente a quien sea –le advirtió Albert – ¡Ahora vallase de mi casa!

-Claro que me voy…este lugar apesta…-dijo Ronald saliendo del departamento, lleno de furia por no haber logrado su objetivo.

%%%%

En la noche cuando Candy llego a su casa, después de haber estado con su prima Annie. De inmediato subió a su habitación para terminar una tarea de la universidad, así que se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a trabajar en el computador.

-Mi niña pensé que no había llegado –le dijo Pony entrando a la habitación.

-Nana acabo de llegar.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?

-No nana…cene con mi novio.

-¿Entonces vienes de allá?

-Estuve con él un rato, pero ahora vengo de casa de Annie la pobre me llamo estaba deprimida por que se peleó con su novio.

-¿Algo grave mi niña?

-No tonterías de enamorados.

Ronald entro a la habitación.

-Candy tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo con una voz dura.

La rubia lo miro dándose cuenta que su padre estaba enfadado.

-Bueno yo los dejo –dijo Pony saliendo de la habitación.

-Papa ahora no podemos hablar estoy muy ocupada –le contesto Candy mirando el computador.

-¡Tendrás que escúchame!–le grito –¡Ya me entere que estas saliendo un tal Albert Andrey!

Candy trago seco al escuchar que su padre sabia toda la verdad. La rubia se paró de su escritorio y camino hasta él.

-¿Quién te lo dijo papa? –le pregunto.

-Eso no importa…Aquí lo único que interesa es que tu estas saliendo con un hombre que no te conviene.

-Papa que sabes tú si Albert me conviene o no, si ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Te equivocas hoy lo conocí y le deje muy claro que nunca voy aceptar su relación.

Candy se sorprendió con la declaración de su padre.

-¿Fuiste a ver a Albert?

-Si tuvimos un encuentro bastante desagradable –le dijo Ronald recordando aquel momento –¡Por eso te prohíbo que lo vuelvas a ver!

-Por favor papa…jamás me voy alejarme del hombre que amo –le dijo Candy.

-Candy tu no estas enamorada de ese tipo es solo un capricho para ti.

-¡Albert no es ningún capricho para mí! –grito Candy molesta –¡Yo lo amo y voy a permitir que me separes de él!

-¡Entiende hija que ese hombre solo quieres tu dinero!

-Eso no es verdad papa a Albert nunca le interesado mi posición económica –le aclaro la rubia –Es más le molesta que esa rica.

Ronald movió la cabeza.

-Candy eres tan ingenua…ese pobretón solo quiere jugar contigo.

-Ya papa no sigas con lo mismo, digas lo que digas no vas a lograr que termine mi relación con Albert.

-Está bien entonces perderás todo lo que siempre te he dado, dinero, tu automóvil, las tarjetas de créditos ¡todo!–le advirtió Ronald con seguridad.

-¡Sabes papa quédate con todo, no necesitó nada de ti, sola me las puedo arreglar!

-Perfecto veremos como harás para mantenerte, porque no creo que ese imbécil te de todo lo siempre has tenido.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Ronald y se marchó de la habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Candy corrió hasta su cama y se echó a llorar, pensando en cómo su padre podía ser tan duro con ella, después de que nunca le dio cariño, ahora quería impedirle que se alejara de un hombre que realmente la amaba y se preocupaba con ella. Pero ella no le iba dejar que su padre se metiera en su relación con Albert, era lo único bueno que tenía en su vida y lo iba defender con toda sus fuerzas. Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó de la cama camino hasta su armario y saco una maleta donde echo un poco de ropa y sus cosas personales, no quería permanecer ningún minuto más cerca del hombre que le dio la vida.

Media hora después Candy llegaba a casa de su amiga Patty que la recibió con mucho cariño y la acomodo en su habitación para que la rubia pasara la noche.

%%%%

Al día siguiente Candy y Patty se fueron a la universidad donde en la cafetería se reunieron con Annie y Susana.

-Amiga siento tanto por lo que estás pasando –le dijo Susana con sinceridad.

-Gracias Susana…pero no te preocupe me da lo mismo pelearme con mi padre, después de todo nuestra relación nunca ha sido buena.

-¿Candy por que no fuiste a mi casa anoche? –le pregunto Annie que estaba tomándose un café.

-No quise darte problemas tu suficiente tenía con la pelea que tuviste con tu novio.

-Prima eso no importa, quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.

-No Annie es mejor que no –le dijo Candy pensativa –Además papa seria en el primer lugar donde me iría a buscar.

-Candy está bien en mi casa –añadió Patty.

-Eso es verdad la familia de Patty me recibió con mucho cariño.

-¿Y ya hablaste con Albert? –le pregunto Susana.

-Anoche lo llame de casa de Patty, me dijo que hoy hablaríamos más tranquilo después de su trabajo.

-Pero Albert ahí viene –dijo Patty viendo que el rubio caminaba hacia ellas.

Candy se paró de la mesa.

-Albert que bueno verte –le dijo abrazándolo.

-¿Mi amor como te encuentras?-le pregunto Albert preocupado.

-Bien ¿y tú…?

-Mal me despidieron de la universidad.

Todas se miraron sorprendidas.

-¿Como que te despidieron? ¿Porque…?

-No lo sé exactamente…la secretaria del director me paso mi carta de despido, sin darme ninguna explicación.

Candy se quedó pensativa por unos minutos.

-¡Estoy segura que papa tuvo que ver en esto!

-Es lo más seguro.

-Mi amor siento tanto que tengas que estar pasando esto por mi culpa –le dijo Candy con tristeza.

Albert le tomo la cara con ambas manos.

-Candy no digas eso, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, es tu padre que se opone a nuestro amor, pero no vamos a dejar que nos separe ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no lo vamos a dejar ¡Te amo Albert!

-Y yo a ti –le dijo él dándose un corto beso en los labios.

-¡Valla a quienes tenemos aquí a la parejita de la universidad! –exclamo Terry que llego en ese momento.

Candy y Albert se apartaron mirándolo serio.

-Fuiste tú el que le conto a mi padre sobre mi relación con Albert ¿verdad? –le pregunto Candy furiosa.

-¡Si fui yo! ¿Y qué?

-¡Eres un desgraciado Terry! –le grito la rubia.

-Tu padre tenía que saber con clase de hombre te estas involucrando –dijo Terry mirando a Albert con indiferencia.

Albert se acercó a Terry y los tomo por la chaqueta.

-¡Ya me tienes arata imbécil, te vas arrepentir de lo que hiciste! –le grito Albert con gana de golpearlo.

-¡No Albert! –lo detuvo Candy –¡No vale la pena que te ensucies las manos con este desgraciado!

Albert lo soltó.

-Tienes razón mi amor…mejor vamos de aquí –le tomo la mano a la rubia–Ya estas advertido Terry si te vuelves a meter en mi relación con Candy, la próxima vez si te voy a romper la cara…

-Esta me la van a pagar–murmuró Terry mirando cómo se marchaba la pareja.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tan intenso, que me dejo los nervios de puntas. Nuestra pareja de rubio tendrán que ser muy fuerte y seguir defendiendo su amor ya que como dijo Terry se va vengar de ellos.**

**Le agradezco sus lindos comentarios y darles un cariñoso saludo a mis fieles chicas que siguen mis fic. Muchísimas gracias su gran apoyo.**

**patty a - skarllet northman – mfloresmayes -Marisol 92 - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 – Soadora**

**Me despido con un beso para cada una de un** **ustedes y que tengan un bonito fin de semana.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

Era el día de la exposición donde participaría Albert. Candy asistió con su prima Annie y amigas Patty y Susana para apoyar a Albert ya que era algo muy importante para él, también asistió Dorory en compañía de su novio Tom.

-Realmente Albert pinta maravillosamente-comentó Annie mirando algunos cuadros de él.

-Te dije prima que novio tienen mucho talento para la pintura –dijo Candy sintiéndose muy orgullosa.

Esa tarde ella lucía un bello vestido negro ajustado, con alto tacones y el cabello suelto.

-Candy eres muy afortuna de tener un novio tan talentoso –le dijo Susana –Creo que compraré un cuadro para regarle a mi madre.

-Tendrás que apúrate Susana, porque Albert lo está venciendo todo –dijo Candy mirando a su novio que estaba en otro lugar vendiendo sus cuadros.

El también la miro y le mostro una amplia sonrisa. Albert vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que lo hacía verse muy atractivo.

-¿Y después de la exposición que van hacer? –le pregunto Patty.

-No lo sé…espero que Albert me invite algún lugar.

-Nosotras vamos a ir a bailar, podrían venir con nosotras–le sugirió Patty.

-Es una buena idea, se lo voy a proponer a mi novio.

Doroty y Tom se acercaron a Albert.

-Hermanito me siento muy orgullosa de ti, la exposición ha sido un éxito –le dijo ella.

-Gracias Dorory, me siento muy feliz por todo esto.

-Me imagino cuñado, así como vas pronto te convertirás en un pintor famoso –añadió Tom.

-Ojala Tom, sería un sería un sueño hecho realidad –dijo Albert con los ojos iluminados.

Mas tarde Albert llevo a su novia a cenar y después a bailar para celebrar el existo que tuvo en la exposición. Ambos se sentía muy felices dejando atrás eso días triste que pasaron por culpa de Terry y del padre de la rubia. En la disco se reunieron con las chicas y Doroty con su novio, pasando una entretenida noche.

-¡Te amo tanto Candy!–le decía Albert mientras bailaban.

-¡Yo también te amo, me siento muy feliz a tu lado!

-Quiero hacerte siempre feliz…

-Albert no quiero sepárame nunca de ti…

-Ni yo tampoco…espero algún día poder tener dinero y así darte las comodidades que siempre has tenido.

Candy le coloco un dedo en los labios de su novio.

-Mi amor…eso no me importa solo necesitó tu amor.

-Candy he pesando que quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo a mi departamento.

-¡Que quieras que viva contigo!

-Si…ahora que te fuiste de tu casa quiero hacerme responsable de ti.

-Albert no me trates como si fuera una niña, se cuidarme bien sola –le dijo Candy sonriendo.

-Lo se…pero soy tu novio y quiero tenerte a mi lado.

Candy lo miro sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada de tener un novio como él.

-¿Albert y tú crees que tu hermana Doroty quiera que viva con ustedes?

-Ya se lo dije y está de acuerdo eso si me dijo que tenías que dormir en su habitación. Aunque yo hubiera preferido que durmieras conmigo.

-¡Albert! –lo miro Candy sonrojada.

El la acercó a su cuerpo y la beso solo como el sabia, provocando que Candy se sintiera en la nubes.

-¿Y qué me dices mi amor te bienes a vivir conmigo? –le pregunto Albert encima de sus labios.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero será en un par de días mas.

-¿Por qué Candy?

-Por que estoy acompañando a Patty, sus padres se fueron de viaje y no quiere quedarse sola.

-Bueno entonces en un par de días más, comenzaras una nueva vida junto a mí–le dijo Albert besándola nuevamente.

%%%

**Varios días después.**

Candy estaba en casa de su amiga Patty, cuando llego su nana Pony a visitarla.

-Nana me alegro que hayas venido –le decía Candy abrazándola.

Ambas estaban sentada en un largo sofá en la sala de la casa de su amiga.

-Mi niña te extrañado mucho.

-Y yo a ti nana.

-Tu padre está preocupado por ti.

-¡Eso es mentira…yo nunca le importado!

-Él te quiere…desea que vuelvas a la casa.

-¡Eso nunca nana! –exclamo Candy con seguridad –Por qué si regreso papa me obligara a que termine con Albert.

-Va muy bien tu relación con el ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! ¡Albert es el amor de mi vida!

-Me alegra saber que eres feliz con él.

-Lo soy nana –admitió Candy dando un suspiro –Albert es un hombre maravilloso. Hay algo que tengo que contarte.

-¿Que mi niña?

-¡Me voy a vivir con Albert!

Pony la miro horrorizada.

-¡Pero mi niña eso no está bien, ustedes no están casados!

-Nana Albert vive con su hermana yo dormiré en la habitación de ella.

-Pero de todos modos es peligroso que estés viviendo junto a tu novio –le dijo Pony no convencida con la decisión de su niña – ¿A no ser que entre ustedes ya haya pasado algo?

-No ha pasado nada entre Albert y yo el me respeta.

-Hay mi niña yo no quiero que…

-Nana tranquila todo va estar bien, Albert es el hombre de mi vida.

-Bueno ya eres una mujer y puedes tomar sola tus decisiones, lo importante es que seas feliz.

-Lo soy nana…-admitió Candy dando un suspiro –También he pensado en buscarme un trabajo.

-¿Quieres trabajar mi niña?

-¡Si nana! Yo sé que nunca he trabajado pero ya es hora que lo haga.

-¿Pero que va pasar con tus estudios de publicidad?

-Voy a dejar la universidad –dijo Candy viendo el rostro de asombro de su nana.

-¡Pero mi niña…!

-Tengo que hacerlo nanam, no tengo dinero pagar mis estudios y aunque papa me tiene pagado varios meses de la universidad no quiero deberle nada a él.

-Te entiendo mi niña –Pony le tomo la mano –¿Y tu novio que opina de eso?

-Albert no lo sabe…pienso decírselo cuando consiga un trabajo.

-¿Y cuando te iras a vivir con él?

-¡Mañana nana…!-contesto Candy llena de felicidad.

%%%%

Terry había salido al centro de la cuidad a cómprele un regalo a su madre que estaba de cumpleaños, pero no sabía que comprarle recorriendo varias tiendas cuando en una de ella se encontró con Susana, que al verlo se sintió muy emocionada, a pesar que Terry nunca se fijaría en ella, Susana lo seguía amando en secreto.

-¿Cómo estas Terry? –le pregunto.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Bien también, andaba de compras –le contesto Susana mostrándole los paquetes que tenía en sus manos.

-Yo también, ando buscando un regalo para mi madre esta de cumpleaños, pero no sé qué comprarle.

-¿Si quiere yo te puede ayudarte a escoger algún regalo para tu mama?

Terry se quedó pensativo por un momento, tal vez esa era la oportunidad que estaba necesitando. Susana era amiga de Candy así que ella sabía cómo había empezado la relación de la rubia con Albert, algo que le interesaba saber.

-Bueno Susana, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –pregunto ella expectante.

-Que acépate cenar conmigo en algún restorán de Chicago.

Susana siento una emoción en su corazón.

-¡Claro Terry!

-¡Perfecto! –exclamo el con una sonrisa.

Dos horas después Susana y Terry se encontraban cenando en un bonito restiran de la cuidad, mientras practicaban cómodamente.

-Estoy segura que a tu mama le gusta mucho el regalo que le compraste –le dijo Susana.

-Le fascinara y gracias a ti.

-Solo escogí un buen perfume tu también podía haberlo hecho tú.

-No lo creo, nosotros los hombre no somos buenos para esos detalles.

-¿Eso es verdad? –sonrió Susana.

-¿Y cómo esta Candy?-le pregunto Terry echándole una vino a su copa.

Susana se sintió incomoda con la pregunta.

-Bien…

-Me entere que está viviendo con Patty.

-Si…se fue de casa de su padre.

-Por culpa de Albert ¿verdad?

-Bueno si…-dijo Susana comiendo una rica pasta –El no acepta que Candy este con Albert, porque es pobre.

-Es muy extraño que Candy se haya enamoro de un tipo así.

-El amor es así esta donde uno menos se lo espera.

-¿Y cómo Candy se conoció con Albert? –pregunto Terry con interés.

-No lo sé exactamente –respondió Susana haciéndose la tonta.

-Susana tú lo sabes todo, eres amiga de Candy ¿porque no me cuentas?

-Terry no puedo…

-Susana cuéntame, te prometo que no le diré nada a nadie.

-De verdad no puedo Terry –dijo Susana incomoda –¿Además para que quieres saberlo?

-Es simple curiosidad, Candy ya no me interesa.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Si Susana! Me di cuenta que Candy ama a Albert de verdad, así que no pienso meterme más en su relación.

-Bueno si es así…

-¿Me vas a contar entonces?

-Si…

Terry le sonrió con satisfacción.

-Te escuchó Susana.

-Bueno todo empezó un día que Candy fue a comprar un café a la cafetería de la universidad, por causalidad choco con Albert y se le derramo el café en su blusa favoritas de Candy, le armo un tremendo escaldo a Albert, pero este se burló de ella delante de todo. Candy furiosa por lo sucedido juró vengarse de él diciendo que lo iba a conquistar para hacerle pagar lo que le había hecho. Y hasta Candy fue capaz de hacer una apuesta con nosotras que si no lograba conquistar a Albert nos pagarías las vacaciones en Florida.

Terry levanto la ceja.

-¡Así que Candy aposto para conquistar a Albert!

-Si…pero termino perdiendo la apuesta, por que fue ella la que se enamoró de él primero.

-¿Y supongo que Albert no sabe de aquella apuesta?

-Claro que no…es un secreto de Candy con nosotras. ¡Terry tú no puedes decir nada!

-No te preocupe Susana de mi boca no saldrá nada –le dijo Terry mintiendo porque sabía que aquella información le ayudaría para tratar de destruir la relacion entre Candy y Albert.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hermosa chicas.<strong>

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y gracias por mandar sus lindos reviews.**

**patty A - skarllet northman -Soadora -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Marisol 92 - Josie –Elluz- mfloresmayes. **

**Mary Andrew – Bertgirl(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

**Me despido deseándole que tengan una bonita semana.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 13<strong>

Albert apenas se levantó, se puso a mirar el periódico para leer la página de empleos, mientas tomaba una taza de café sentado en el comedor.

-Hoy tampoco no hay nada para mí –dijo Albert con molestia.

-No es fácil encontrar un empleo en estos tiempo –le contesto Dorory colocando una cesta de pan en la mesa.

-Lo se…pero tengo que seguir buscando.

-¡Y todo por culpa del padre de tu novia!

-Doroty no empieces con lo mismo, yo amo a Candy y no me arrepiento de estar con ella.

-Lo se…pero esa relación te está trayendo varios problemas.

-Me a traído felicidad y lo del trabajo no te preocupe ya conseguiré algo. Además con el dinero que gane con la venta de los cuadros de la exposición tenemos para manteneros estos meses.

-Debes estar feliz por hoy Candy se viene a vivir con nosotros ¿verdad?

-Si Doroty, gracias por apoyarme en eso.

-Lo hago porque quiero verte feliz –le sonrió -Bueno hermanito te dejo, voy a comprar algunas cosas.

-Ok Doroty, yo voy a ordenar el departamento para que este muy bonito cuando llegue Candy y también voy ahí a comprarle una lindas rosas para darle la bienvenida.

La hermana de Albert salió del departamento y minutos después sonó la puerta.

Albert pensando que algo se le había quedado a su hermana se dirigió abrir la, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto Albert a ver la figura de Terry.

-¿Necesitamos hablar?

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-¿Es sobre Candy?

-¡No voy a escucharte nada, de lo que me digas sobre mi novia!

-¡Tu novia! –rio Terry burlón –Hay Albert se nota que no conoces quien es realmente tu novia.

-¡No voy a permitir que hablas mal de ella! –le grito Albert con molestia.

-Cálmate Albert, solo quiero abrirte los ojos, con respeto a Candy.

-¡Vete de mi departamento, o quieres que te saque a la fuerza!

-Está bien me iré… pero antes voy a decirte algo. Sabía que Candy hizo una apuesta con sus amigas para conquistarte.

-¿Eso no es verdad?

-Lo es Albert…te acuerdas cuando se conocieron y tuvieron el altercado del café, ese día Candy juro vengarse de ti frente a sus amigas, les dijo que te iba a conquistar y hasta le hiso la apuesta. Lo siento tanto pero Candy es así una caprichosa que juega con todo los nombres y tú has sido uno de ellos.

-¡No te creo nada! –le grito Albert.

-Bueno si no me crees pregúntaselo a ella y veremos si Candy será capaz de negártelo.

Fueron las últimas palabras de Terry y se fue satisfecho por haber logrado su objetivo.

Albert entro a su departamento sintiéndose muy confundido, pensando que no podía ser verdad que Candy hubiera hecho una apuesta con sus amiga para conquistarlo y vengarse de el por el incidente del café. Todo tenía que ser una mentira de Terry para separarlos, sin embargo la duda lo estaba matando. Busco las llaves de su departamento y se fue a buscar a Candy a casa de Patty, donde se la encontró en el jardín.

-Mi amor vendiste a buscarme, ya me iba a tu departamento –le dijo Candy abrazándolo.

Albert se apartó de ella.

-¿Candy quiero hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Que pasa Albert? –le pregunto ella viendo el rostro extraño de su novio.

-¿Es verdad que hiciste una apuesta con tus amiga de conquistarme, para vengarte de mí por el incidente del café?

El rostro de Candy se puso pálido como un papel.

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-¿Ósea que es verdad?

-Bueno si…pero…

Albert se tomó la cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Candy como fuiste capaz de hacer algo así…!

-Albert yo sé que actué muy mal…que en ese tiempo era una muchacha caprichosa que...

-¡Sigues siendo una muchachita caprichosa! –la interrumpió Albert alterado–Como pude ser tan imbécil en creer que me amabas de verdad.

-¡Albert yo te amo de verdad!

-¿Entonces por qué nunca me contaste esa historia de la apuesta?

-Bueno porque ya no tenía importancia…

-¡Claro que la tenía…por eso me lo ocultaste, porque todo este tiempo que has mentido! ¡Tu padre tenía razón yo solo fui un capricho para ti!

Candy negaba con la cabeza, mientras sus lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

-¡Albert yo te amo…!

-No tu no me amas, solo te has jugado conmigo –Albert la miro dolido –¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida!

Albert con una gran decepción en el corazón, y segado de la rabia que sentía, se fue de casa de Patty, sin darle la oportunidad a su novia que se siguiera defendieron.

-¡Albert mi amo…!-le gritaba Candy llorando amargamente.

Patty que estaba adentro de su casa al escuchar el llanto de su amiga salió a socorrerla.

-¿Candy porque estas llorando? –le pregunto, preocupada.

-¡Albert me odia…!

-¿Que estás diciendo?

-Que vino a buscarme y me dijo que se enteró de la puesta que hice para conquistarlo.

-¿Pero como pudo enterarse si era un secreto de nosotras?

-No lo sé…no me conto que se lo dijo.

-Candy entremos a la casa voy a llamar a las chicas, para que vengan.

%%%%

Una hora después Annie y Susana llegaron a casa de Patty sin saber lo que había sucedido.

-¿Prima que te paso por que estas llorando? –le pregunto Annie viendo a Candy sentada en un sillón al lado de Patty.

-Albert se enteró de la apuesta que hiso con nosotras para conquistarlo –contesto Patty ya que la rubia no podía hablar.

Susana se quedó paraliza recordando la conversación que había tenido con Terry.

-¿Pero como pudo enterarse, si ninguna de nosotras es lo dijo?

-No lo sabemos…yo he estado pensando en Terry, pero el no sabía nada -comento Patty.

-¡Yo se lo dije!–confeso Susana viendo el rostro de asombro de sus amigas, especialmente de Candy.

-¡Tú le contaste a Terry sobre la apuesta! –le exclamo la rubia caminado hasta ella.

-Si Candy lo siento mucho…

-¡Cómo pudiste traicionarme de esa manera!

Candy con toda la rabia que sentía, le dio una tremenda cachetada a Susana.

-¡Por tu culpa ahora he perdido al amor de mi vida!

-Prima cálmate por favor –le dijo Annie llevándola nuevamente al sillón.

-Te pasaste Susana no debiste hacer algo así…-le dijo Patty.

Susana se puso a llorar.

-Lo siento mucho…yo no quería hacerlo, pero ayer que me lo encontré a Terry en el centro, me invito a cenar y ahí comenzó hacerme preguntas sobre Candy y Albert me dijo que ya no le interesa a Candy…por eso yo le termine contando todo.

-¡Susana por favor cómo pudiste ser tan tonta en creerle a Terry que no diría nada!–le reclamo Annie.

-¡Lo hice porque estoy enamorado de él!–confeso Susana llorando y yéndose de casa de Patty.

-¡Susana enamorada de Terry! –exclamo Candy sorprendida.

-Si prima eso es verdad.

-¿Annie tú lo sabias? –le pregunto Patty.

-Si…pero Susana me hiso prometerle que nunca le diría nada a ustedes especialmente a ti Candy.

-De todos modos Susana no debió decirle nada a Terry –dijo Patty sacándose sus anteojos.

-Terry tiene la culpa de todo…pero esto no se va quedar así –dijo Candy parándose del sillón.

-¿Que vas hacer prima?

-¡Voy a casa de Terry, ahora sí que me va a escuchar! ¿Annie por favor préstame tu carro?

-Si Candy pero…déjame que te acompañe estas muy alterada.

-¡No Annie esto tengo que hacerlo sola!

-Bueno pero cuídate mucho –le dijo Annie pasándole las llaves de su carro.

Minutos después Candy iba manejando el automóvil de su prima muy nerviosa y no paraba de llorar ya estaba cansada de que Terry se siguiera metiendo en su vida…y por otro lado todo indicaba que su padre también está detrás de todo eso, el quería separarla de Albert y ahora si lo estaba consiguiendo pero a ninguno de los se los iba a permitir. En ese instante se le dé lo alterada que estaba se le desvió el automóvil, provocando que chocara en un muro de uno los edificio de la cuidad.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas chicas.<strong>

**Este capítulo sí que tubo intenso…terminado en el horrible accidente que tuvo Candy por culpa de las intrigas de Terry…que pasara ahora lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Les mando una afectuoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y especial agradecimientos por lindos reviews, que me han mandado a lo largo de toda la historia.**

**skarllet northman -Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 -Patty a -Elluz -Josie - Soadora - Marisol 92 -mfloresmayes - leihej **

** rocio cantaneda.351 -Dylan Andry(gracias por colocar mi fic en sus favoritas)**

**Me despido deseándole muchas bendiciones y nos vemos pronto.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

Era las siete de la tarde cuando la policía llamo al padre de Candy comunicándole que su hija había sufrido un grave accidente. Ronald descontrolando con la noticia de inmediato se dirigió al hospital donde se encontraba Candy, dese ahí llamo Annie para que comunicarle sobre el accidente de su prima.

Annie muy afectada con la noticia, llego en compañía de Patty al hospital donde se reunieron con Ronald.

-¿Tío como esta mi prima? –le pregunto Annie llorando.

-No lo sé…los médicos no me han dicho nada –contesto Ronald impaciente.

-Candy es una chica muy fuerte va salir bien de este accidente –dijo Patty.

-¿Annie porque Candy andaba en tu automóvil, fue lo que me dijo la policía? –le pregunto Ronald –¿A dónde se dirigía?

-A casa de Terry es que paso algo con él.

-¿Cuéntame lo todo?

-Si tío.

Ambos se sentaron en unos asientos que había en la sala de espera en el hospital y Annie comenzó a contarle al padre de Candy todo lo que había pasado.

-Ósea que Terry le dijo a Albert que mi hija hizo una apuesta para conquistarlo.

-¡Así es tío!

Ronald se levantó de la silla apretando los puños.

-¡Desgraciado y yo que pensaba que quería de verdad a Candy!

-Lo que pasa que Terry nunca pudo resignarse que Candy haya preferido a Albert en vez de a él.

-¡Si algo le pasa a mi hija soy capaz de matarlo!

Annie y Patty se miraron horrorizadas.

-Cálmate tío, mejor roguemos para que Candy se recupere de este accidente.

En ese momento apareció un doctor.

-¿Quién son los familiares de la señorita White? –pregunto.

-Yo soy su padre –se apresuró a decir Ronald –¿Cómo está mi hija?

-Siento decirle que su hija está muy mal, vamos a tener que operarla de inmediato, necesitó su autorización.

-¡Por supuesto…por favor salve a mi hija!

-Aremos todo lo posible para salvarla señor White. Ahora acompáñeme para que firme la autorización.

Annie y Patty se pusieron a llorar.

-Hay amiga si Candy se muere nunca me lo voy a perdonar –dijo Annie desconsolada –No debí dejar que fuera sola en mi carro.

-Tranquila Annie, Candy tiene que ponerse bien –la calmo Patty abrazándola.

-¡Y Albert tiene que saber lo que le paso a Candy!

-Tienes razón Annie, hay que llamarlo de inmediato.

Annie saco su celular de su cartera y empezó a marcar el número de Albert, pero nadie contestaba.

-No contesta…

-Intentemos llamarlo después…

-Si…entonces voy a llamar a Archie.

%%%%

Albert se encontraba en el cuarto donde pintaba sentado en el suelo, tomando varias latas de cerveza, se sentía tan herido decepcionado que lo único que quería era emborracharse para olvidar a Candy esa muchachita caprichosa que solo se había burlado de el…

-¡Te odio Candy White!–gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Doroty al escuchar su grito entro al cuarto para consolar a su hermano, se acercó a él y lo abrazo con mucho cariño.

-Ya Albert cálmate, no vale la pena que sufras por esa chiquilla caprichosa.

-Yo la amo Doroty le entregue mi corazón y ella solo estaba jugando conmigo, para ganar una maldita apuesta.

-Yo sabía que esa relación con Candy te iba traer sufrimiento, pero tú nunca me quisiste escuchar.

-Lo se…hermanita.

El celular de Albert sonó nuevamente, que estaba botado en el suelo.

-No vas a contestar…

-No debe ser Candy ya había sonado antes –dijo Albert tomando el celular –Mejor lo voy a pagar, para que Candy no me vuelva a molestar.

%%%%

En el hospital las cosas estaban muy tensas, esperando que Candy fuera operada. Había llegado Archie y Stear y Pony la nana de Candy que estaba muy afligida por el estado de su niña.

-Hay que rezar mucho para que mi niña se recupere –dijo Pony con un rosario en la mano.

-Si nana hay que tener mucha fe –contesto Annie.

-Nuestra amiga saldrá de eso –añadió Archie.

Pasaron algunas horas y por fin la operación de Candy había terminado el doctor que la opero de inmediato se dirigió a la sala de espera.

-¿Cómo está mi hija? –le pregunto Ronald expectante.

El doctor lo miro serio.

-La operación salió bien, pero su hija cayó en un estado de coma.

Todos se quedaron helados con la noticia.

-¡Eso no puede ser…mi hija! –Ronald comenzó a llorar –Pero ella tiene que salir del coma ¿verdad?

-Eso no lo podemos saber…solo hay que esperar.

-¿Quiero verla doctor?

-Más tarde ahora será traslada a una habitación. Permiso.

-Mi niña no se puede morir –dijo Pony llorando.

-Dios mío salva a mi prima que salga de ese coma –dijo Annie.

Archie se acercó a ella y la abrazo.

-¡Cálmate mi amor todo va salir bien…!

Ronald se puso a caminar por la sala de espera tomándose la cabeza.

-Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no le hubiera prohibido a Candy que estuviera con Albert nada de esto estaría pasando…en parte yo también fui cómplice de Terry.

-Albert ni siquiera se imagina lo que está pasando –dijo Patty preocupada.

-¿Y el por qué no ha venido a ver a mi hija? –pregunto Ronald.

-Tío lo hemos trato de llamar pero no contesta –respondió Annie –Debe estar muy molesto con Candy por todo lo que pasó.

-Entonces hay que ir a buscarlo a su departamento –sugirió Stear.

-Es una buena idea –apoyo Patty –Yo puedo ir.

-Yo te acompaño Patty.

-Ok Stear.

%%%%

Una hora después cerca de las doce de la noche, Patty y Stear llegaron al departamento de Albert muy preocupados por el estado de su amiga.

Albert se había quedado profundamente dormido que no escucho el sonido de la puerta, pero Doroty lo escucho y se levantó abrir preguntándose quien seria a esa hora de la noche.

-Buenas noche ¿se encuentra Albert? –le pregunto Patty.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –les pregunto Doroty mirándolos seria.

-Somos amigos de Candy –respondió Stear ¿Necesitamos hablar con Albert?

-Ya entiendo Candy los envió para que intercedieran por ella ante mi hermana ¿verdad?

-No se trata de eso…-le dijo Patty –Lo que pasa que…

-¡Vallase mi hermano no va hablar con ustedes, él no quiere saber nada de Candy!

-Es que es algo muy importante…

-¡Ya les dije que fueran! –insistió Doory.

-No los iremos –dijo Staer –Albert tiene que saber que su novia sufrió un grave accidente.

Doroty se quedó sorprendida.

-¡Que Candy tuvo un accidente!

-Si mi amiga está muy grave se puede morir –añadió Patty.

-¿Que estás diciendo Patty? –le pregunto Albert que llego en ese momento ya que con las fuentes voces había despertando.

-Candy esta tarde sufrió un accidente en el carro de Annie, la operaron pero cayó en coma –le explico Patty.

Albert se tomó la cabeza con una de sus manos no podía creer que la mujer que amaba estuviera tan grave con riesgo de muerte…no ella no podía morir, pero que había pasado para que Candy tuviera ese accidente acoso el había sido el culpable…

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Como el capítulo anterior este también estuvo muy intenso, que pasara con nuestra Candy lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Les mando un afectuoso saludo a cada una de ustedes y agradecerle sus lindos reviews, que me ayudan a seguir con la historia.**

**Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Patty a -mfloresmayes -leihej- glenda- Marisol 92 - skarllet northman -Josie -sayuri1707 - Elluz Bertgirl - maria1972 -Soadora - Kitten Andrew**

**maria1972 -Dessirenya(gracias por colocar mi fic en tu favorita)**

**Me despido deseandole un bonito fin de semana.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

Cuando Albert llego al hospital, todos seguían en la sala de espera, menos Ronald que se encontraba en la habitación donde estaba su hija Candy, ya que el doctor le había dado la autorización para que la viera.

Minutos después Ronald llego nuevamente a la sala de espera muy afligido por el estado de su hija. Albert al verlo se acercó a él.

-¿Cómo esta Candy? –le pregunto.

-Muy mal, no reacciona –respondió Ronald con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ella tiene que ponerse bien Candy, no se puede morir –dijo Albert con desesperación – ¡Me siento tan culpable por lo que le paso!

-¡El único culpable aquí es Terry! –exclamo Patty –Todo lo hiso con mala intención, es verdad que Candy hiso esa apuesta de conquistarte para vengarse de ti por el incidente del café, pero ella si se enamoró de ti de verdad.

-Eso es verdad joven Albert –añadió Pony acercándose a el –Mi niña lo ama sinceramente, la última vez que hable con ella estaba tan feliz porque iba a vivir con usted.

-¿Candy se iba a vivir contigo? –le pregunto Ronald sorprendido.

-Si…yo le pide que lo hiciera, como ella se fue de su casa, ahora yo quería hacerme cargo de ella, cuidarla y darle todo mi amor.

-Entiendo Albert, tú hiciste lo que yo nunca ice preocuparme de Candy, siempre estuve pendiente de mi trabajo, de viajar, la dejaba sola por mucho tiempo, brindándole solo cosas materiales, pero nunca mí cariño. Eso jamás me lo voy a poder perdonar.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos con la confesión de Ronald.

-Ya no se culpe por cosas que no tienen remedio, lo impórtate es que Candy se recupere –dijo Albert con mucha fe.

-Tienes razón Albert –le dijo Ronald tomándole un hombro con una de sus manos –Eres un gran muchacho, ojala me puedas perdona todo lo que te dije cuando fui a tu departamento.

-No se preocupe por eso está olvidado, ahora todos tenemos que estar unidos y rogar para que Candy salga del coma y este nuevamente con nosotros. Ahora quisiera que me dejarla verla –le pidió Albert.

-Si…vamos hablar con el doctor, para que te de la autorización.

%%%%

**Varios días después.**

Candy seguía en coma sin dar señales de recuperación, todos estaba muy preocupados por su estados, especialmente Ronald y Albert que no perdían las esperanza de que ella se recuperara.

Ambos se encontraban en la sala de espera, cuando llego Terry en ese momento que se sentía realmente arrepentido de que por su culpa Candy hubiera tenido aquel accidente, los remordimientos no lo dejaba vivir, y después de pensarlo mucho, decidió en ir al hospital para saber algo de ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto Ronald lleno de furia al ver la presencia de Terry –¡Por tus intrigas mi hija está a punto de morir!

-Yo me siento muy arrepentido de lo que hice señor White –dijo Terry con sinceridad.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Terry! –le grito Albert –¡Debiera de matarte ahora mismo!

-Perdónenme, yo no sabía lo que hacía, estaba lleno de celos de que Candy hubiera preferido a Albert que a mí.

-Vete de aquí Terry…lo que hiciste no tiene justificación–le dijo Ronald.

-¡Si márchate de aquí, o te sacare yo mismo! –le grito Albert poniéndosele enfrente, con una mirada llena de odio.

-Esta bien me voy -dijo Terry marchandose del lugar.

Un doctor llego en ese momento.

-Señor White le tengo una buena noticia, su hija ha salido del coma.

Los ojos de Albert y Ronald se iluminaron.

-!Mi hija! ¿quiero verla? –le pidó Ronald.

-Por supuesto…vamos.

-¿Albert ven conmigo? –le pidó Ronald –Ella también quedra verte.

-Gracias señor White –contesto Albert.

Ambos ingresaron rápidamente a la habitación donde estaba Candy.

-Hija mía que bueno que ya reaccionaste –le dijo Ronald tomándole la mano.

Ella lo miro sintiéndose muy aturdida.

-¿Que me pasó papa? –le pregunto.

-Tuviste un accidente…pero ahora ya estas mejor.

-No recuerdo nada.

-¡Mi amor! –exclamo Albert acercándose a ella.

Candy lo miro emocionada.

-¡Albert! ¿Estás aquí?

-Claro mi amor…no te imaginas lo angustiado que he estado por ti.

-Albert yo…

-No hables Candy, olvídate de la pelea que tuvimos en casa de Patty, fui idiota al pensar que no me amabas, perdóname por no haberte creído.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdónate, fui yo la que debió decirte la verdad desde un principio.

-Ya no se culpen por cosas pasada –les dijo Ronald –Lo importante que Candy se va recuperar y podrán estar juntos sin problemas.

-¿Papa quieres decir que aceptas nuestra relación? –le pregunto Candy sintiendo un salto en su corazón.

-Claro que si hija…yo sé que no he sido un buen padre para ti…que he cometido muchos errores contigo. Pero ahora todo será distinto, sé que Albert es tu felicidad y lo único que deseo es verte feliz.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡Gracias papa te quiero mucho!

-Y yo a ti hija, perdóname por todo lo malo que he sido contigo.

-Olvidemos eso papa…desde ahora en adelante todo sera diferente, porque estaré con los dos hombres que más quiero en este mundo mi padre y el amor de mi vida –dijo Candy mirando a Albert con una amplia sonrisa que le fue correspondida por él.

%%%%

Una semana después Candy salía del hospital, después de haberse hecho una gran cantidad exámenes, que indicaban que ella estaba completamente recuperada. Todos estaban muy felices que cuando llego a su residencia Candy se llevó una gran sorpresa porque sus amigos, también le habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida, que se hiso en el jardín con muchos globos, carteles de buenos deseos, música, una larga mesa con una gran cantidad de bebidas, dulces, canapés y un rico pastel de fresas que le había preparado la nana Pony.

-Gracias a todos por esta sorpresas –le dijo Candy a sus amigos muy emocionada.

-Tú te lo mereces prima –le dijo Annie que está al lado de su novio Archie.

-Nos da mucha alegría de tenerte con nosotros –nuevamente –añadió Patty.

-Bienvenida cuñada -le dijo Doroty que esta con su novio Tom.

-Gracias cuñada.

Susana que también se encontraba con el grupo, acercó a Candy.

-Amiga perdóname por haberle contado a Terry lo de la apuesta, fui tan tonta –le dijo.

-Lo hiciste porque estas enamorada de él, pero ya no hablemos de eso, tu siempre seguirás siendo mi amiga.

-Gracias Candy por no guárdame rencor –le dijo Susana abrazando a la rubia, con mucha emoción.

El resto de la tarde Candy lo paso con sus amigos divirtiéndose junto a su novio y su padre, dejando atrás esos días terrible que todos pasaron por culpa de aquel accidente, que fue probocado por las intrigas de Terry.

-Candy me llena de felicidad tenerte a mi lado –le dijo Albert mientras bailaban.

-Esta vez sera para siempre mi amo.

-Lo se…mi muchachita caprichosa.

-¡Te amo Albert!

-¡Y yo a ti! –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios –¿Candy porque no nos escapamos?

-¡Escaparnos!

-Si…te tengo una sorpresa.

-¡Una sorpresa! –repitió ella con los ojos iluminados.

-Si…acompáñame a mi departamento.

-Ok mi amor.

%%%%

Una hora después Candy y Albert llegaron al departamento. Cuando entraron en su interior en había en la mesita de centro una botella de champaña con finas copas, pétalos de rosas en el suelo y unas velas rojas que le daban un toque muy romántico.

-¿Y esto Albert? –pregunto Candy asombrada.

-Quería que celebramos solos tu recuperación.

-¡Me encanta la idea!

Albert la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta la mesa donde ambos se sentaron en la alfombra. El predio las velas y abrió la botella de champaña sirviendo las dos copas.

-Candy quiero que sepas que te amo…

-Yo también te amo Albert y no quiero que nunca más nos separemos.

-Así sera mi amor –le dijo Albert mirándola directamente a los ojos –¿Candy quiero que cuando termines tus estudios te cases conmigo?

Candy sintió su corazón que iba estallar de felicidad.

-¿Estás seguro Albert, que deseas que esta chiquilla caprichosa sea tu esposa? –le pregunto en tono de broma.

-Es lo que más deseo mi caprichosa, tú eres la única mujer que deseo para compartir mi vida.

- Y tu el unico hombre para compartir la mía.

-¿Entonces nos casaremos cuando termines la universidad?

-No Albert…

-¿No deseas casarte conmigo?

-Es lo que más quiero en la vida, pero deseo casarme contigo ahora…

-Pero Candy tienes que terminar la universidad, además yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte todavía.

-Eso no me importa, como sea saldemos adelante y yo igual terminare mis estudios. Pero no quiero esperar más tiempo, estuve a punto de morir, la vida es muy corta, que quiero disfrutarla al máximo, siempre a tu lado.

Albert le sonrió complacido.

-Tienes razón mi amor…para que esperar si podemos ser felices ahora.

Albert la acerco a él y la beso apasionadamente, esa noche seria inolvidable para ellos, donde sería el inicio de una nueva vida juntos, rodeados amor y mucha felicidad.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola lindas chicas.<strong>

**Este fue el último capítulo del fic, espero que le haya gustado ya que Candy se recuperó, se reconcilio con su padre y Albert con el que ahora compartirá el resto de su vida. **

**Les agradezco con mucho cariño su gran apoyo y sus lindos reviews, que son muy importante para mi. Se que me falta mucho para ser una buena escritora, como otras chica que escriben realmente maravilloso, pero cada dia trato por ir mejorando para que ustedes puedan disfrutar de una buena historia.  
><strong>

**Patty a - Guest - skarllet northman - tory16santos -Soadora - Josie - Marisol 92 – Bertgirl- Kitten Andrew - Elluz lebyem73(gracias colocar mi fic en tus favoritas)**

**Me despido con un abrazado para cada una de ustedes y deseándose muchas bendiciones a ustedes y sus familias. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Caprichosa**

**Esta historia es alterna a la original con los personajes de Candy Candy, que le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

**Seis años después…**

Candy y Albert estaban casados ambos habían formado una linda familia junto su hijo Brayna de tres años. Pero también se había desarrollado en la parte profesional. Candy se había terminado sus estudios de publicidad y ahora se encontraba trabajando en una importante agencia, junto a su amiga Patty. Albert se había echo socios de su amigo pintor y ambos había colocado una galería de arte donde podían exponer sus cuadros, con mucho éxito.

**Y los amigos de Candy.**

Annie se recibió de psicóloga y trabajaba en una consulta particular, hace tres años se casó con Archie y tiene una hermosa niña de un año.

Patty se encuentra trabajando en la misma agencia de publicad donde trabaja Candy. Se hiso novia de Stear pero aún no se han casado, sin embargo viven en un juntos en un departamento muy felices.

Susana también termino sus estudios de publicidad, pero se mudó a los Ángeles donde trabaja en una agencia de comerciales, se casó con un compañero de trabajo y hace un par de meses tuvo su primer hijo.

Terry se fue de Chicago poco después del accidente de Candy y ahora vive en Londres donde termino sus estudios de ingeniería, hasta el momento no se a casado.

Doroty y Tom se casaron y se fueron a Florida donde viven junto a sus dos hijos gemelos.

%%%%

Candy llegaba de su trabajo como lo hacia todas las tardes, para reunirse con sus dos amores su esposo y su hijo Brayan.

-¡Mi amor ya llegue! –le grito Candy entrando al departamento donde vivía con su esposo Albert y su hijo Brayan de tres años.

Albert que se encontraba pintando un hermoso cuadro en la terraza del departamento, al escuchar el llamado de su amada Candy, fue a su encuentro.

-Qué bueno que llegaste mi caprichosa –le dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Y Brayan? –pregunto Candy.

-Nana Pony lo llevo a casa de tu padre, para quedarse con ellos esta noche, mañana lo llevaran de paseo al parque.

-Verdad que papa me lo había dicho por teléfono, esta tan feliz con su nieto, que no quiere estar lejos de él y eso que Brayan es un niño muy caprichoso.

-¡Igual a su madre! -exclamo Albert en tono de broma.

Candy le hiso una mueca.

-Albert no sea malo, ahora no estoy tan caprichosa.

-Bueno un poco…

-¡Albert…!

Él la tomo por la cintura.

-Claro que ahora no eres nada caprichosa mí amor, al contrario eres la mujer más buena y encantadora del mundo.

-Y tú el hombre más bueno y guapo de este mundo.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Candy como nos quedamos solos ¿qué te parece si salimos algún lugar?

-Me encantaría mi amor, pero estoy muy cansada –le contestó Candy acercándose a sus labios –Mejor porque no nos quedamos aquí, me preparas un rica, cena, vemos una película romántica y después…

-Nos vamos a nuestra habitación hacer el amor…-le interrumpió Albert mirándola con ojos de deseo.

-¿A caso no te gusta mi propuesta?

-Me fascina tu propuesta –le contesto Albert besándole el cuello –Pero no te molestaria si dejamos la cena y la película para después…

-Claro que no molestaria mi amor…

Albert comenzó a besarla con mucho deseo y pasión, pero también con el mismo amor que sentía por ella como si fuera el primer día que descubrió que se había enamorado de aquella muchachita caprichosa, que hasta fue capaz de apostar para conquistarlo, pero que a lo largos de los años le había demostrado que era una gran mujer, la compañera ideal, una excelente madre y una amante maravillosa, a la que nunca iba dejar de amar.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis queridas chicas.<strong>

** Me despido por última vez de este fic, agradeciendole su gran apoyo y sus lindos reviews que enviaron a lo largo de la historia y a las personas que leen anónimamente. También a los últimos reviews donde algunas la chicas me daban ánimo para que siguieran escribiendo, realmente valoro sus buenos deseos de todo corazón, que me ayudara a continuar escribiendo, mientras el tiempo me lo permita.**

** Un abrazo para todas y nos seguiremos viendo en mi otro fic. **


End file.
